


Mi perdición

by Crispeta21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Boys In Love, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, adult loki, all sex comes later, loki is 28 / thor is 17, young thor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispeta21/pseuds/Crispeta21
Summary: Loki es el jefe de la empresa Laufeyson-Stark junto con su mejor amigo Tony stark. Loki esta entusiasmado con el atractivo y nuevo becario que a contratado,un hermoso e inocente joven al que esta deseando desnudar lentamente. Poco a poco ira acosándolo y seduciéndolo hasta conseguir hacerlo suyo,corromperlo hasta tenerlo en su cama desesperado por sus caricias. No permitirá que nadie mas lo tenga. "thor odinson sera solo mio!" (horrible resumen T-T lo siento,es mi primera historia^^ espero que les guste y la disfruten. Gracias)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Loki no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sin duda, ese muchacho era hermoso.  
Piel bronceada sobre un cuerpo escultural,un autentico dios con una melena dorada y unos ojos que superaban la belleza del mismo cielo, una sonrisa torcida y seductora,una belleza.  
Loki estaba hiperventilando con solo verlo caminar hacia el. Nunca en sus 28 años de vida había visto algo tan bello,no se arrepentiría de haberlo contratado. Deseaba someterlo,hacerlo gemir su nombre durante horas. Necesitaba probar esos labios,morder ese cuello, estirar de su cabello mientras le daba duro por atrás.

T- Hola,soy Thor Odinson su nuevo becario. -Loki no podía respirar,esa voz grabe y seductora,sin duda era todo un galán a pesar de ser tan joven.

L- Encantado,mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson, soy el propietario de esta empresa. Espero que estés dispuesto a trabajar duro, aquí no regalamos nada. Aquí tienes la lista con todas tus tareas.  
Entre las 8am y las 9am quiero que todos los documentos estén revisados y listos en mi oficina.  
A las 9am quiero tener mi café preparado y lo servirás nada mas llegue a mi oficina y espero que todos los documentos estén listos para entonces si no,preparate para las consecuencias.  
Tendrás que administrar todas las reuniones y planear las citas con todos los compradores y accionistas que tengamos ese día,preparar las juntas y las salas donde nos reunamos con los compradores.  
Revisar que los documentos estén perfectos y todos tengan una copia en su lugar de la mesa,encargarte de revisar los proyectores y el equipo electrónico que usemos para las juntas ¿te a quedado claro,thor?  
T- Por supuesto señor Laufeyson,me esforzare por tener todo a tiempo y como usted guste. Pienso esforzarme al máximo y demostrar que puede confiar en mi. -dios!! ese traje tan ajustado no dejaba nada a la imaginación,sin duda tenia un cuerpo bien trabajado para su edad.  
L- Dime thor, ¿que edad tienes?  
T- ah! Tengo 17 señor Laufeyson. Me gradué un año antes que mis compañeros. -Tan joven y tan apuesto. Me era inevitable no babear ante el.  
L- Bueno thor,estoy deseando trabajar contigo. Descansa por que mañana sera un largo día.  
Loki no pudo conciliar el sueño en la noche sin antes fantasear con su nuevo becario. Comenzó con suaves caricias mientras lo imaginaba sonrojado y tumbado en la mesa de su escritorio,con sus labios hincados por los besos y los mordiscos apasionados de loki. Tuvo que acelerar el ritmo en su polla cuando su imaginación puso a thor de espaldas,gimiendo su nombre tan dulcemente mientras el lo empotraba duro contra su mesa,mientras maltrataba su trasero fuertemente y le daba alguna que otra nalgada escuchándolo gemir mas fuerte. No pudo evitar su orgasmo por mas tiempo,se vino tan abundante y rápido,fue como volver a su adolescencia. Oh si.. estaba deseando poner sus manos sobre thor.

Thor se levanto muy temprano,no deseaba llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo,quería causar una buena impresión a su jefe. Miro su teléfono y pudo leer un mensaje de su madre deseándole buena suerte en su primer día. Sin duda era afortunado por tenerla,lo apoyaba en todo,incluso cuando tomo la decisión de confesar su orientación sexual. Después de aquel día todo cambio. No había vuelto a hablar con su padre,el lo despreciaba por ser gay,aun recuerda su cara de asco y el golpe que le dio cuando se confeso. Al menos tenia a su madre,ella lo apoyo en todo,lo acepto tal y como era,ella solo quería verlo feliz. Como amaba a su madre.  
Thor se ducho,desayuno algo rápido y se fue al trabajo cargado de energía. Al llegar saludo a la secretaria de recepción,esta lo sonrió con coquetería y thor solo pudo sonreír tímidamente y correr pare preparar todo antes de la llegada del señor laufeyson.  
Por suerte,no tuvo ningún problema con los documentos,ni la impresora. Reviso que todo estuviera correcto, verifico las horas de las reuniones y todos los mensajes de voz y correo. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando,ya eran las 8:50am y tenia que subir para dejar toda la documentación preparada y hacer el café para su jefe.  
T- ohh mierda! ¿cómo le gusta el café al señor laufeyson? -nadie le dijo como tomaba el café,si era café solo o con leche,largo o descafeinado,con azúcar o sacarina.. mierda,se estaba poniendo nervioso y no sabia que hacer. No quería cagarla tan pronto. Salio del despacho buscando a algún empleado que anduviera cerca,por suerte se topo con un hombre muy bien trajeado, Stark ponía en su chapa. Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a el.  
T- Disculpe caballero, ¿podría ayudarme? Tengo que preparar el café del señor laufeyson y.. la verdad,no se como le gusta el café. Por favor ayúdeme.  
Stark lo miro de arriba a bajo,supo que era el nuevo becario de loki,conocía los gustos de su amigo. Pobre muchacho no sabia la que le venia encima.. pero se apiado de él,el pobre chaval se le veía desesperado.  
St- Niño, ¿en serio no le preguntaste como quería su café? ah.. pobre de ti,menos mal que te topaste conmigo muchacho. A loki siempre le a gustado el café fuerte y solo. Una buena taza de café negro. Corre y date prisa,tienes 4 minutos para preparar su café..  
T- oh dios!! gracias gracias!! -salio corriendo a la cafetería a pedir el café. Iba rapidísimo,temía que no llegaría a tiempo. Cuando el café ya estuvo listo fue lo mas rápido que pudo al ascensor para subir al despacho,teniendo tan mala suerte que,en el trayecto, se topó con loki. Loki lo miro de arriba a bajo,deborandolo con la mirada. Thor era tan inocente que, en vez de ver la lujuria que reflejaban esos ojos verdes, el pensó que lo que veía era desprecio y desaprobación por tener tarde su café.  
T- Buenos días señor laufeyson,justo subía con su café para el despacho. - thor hablo tan apresuradamente que apenas se le entendió y a loki le hizo gracia ver lo cohibido que estaba el chico por pensar que había echo algo mal.  
L- Buenos días thor, ¿acaso se le hizo tarde para no tener mi café preparado en mi despacho? -disfrutaba poniéndolo nervioso.. dios! Estaba deseando estamparlo contra las puertas del ascensor y hacérselo ahí mismo.  
T- yo.. yo lo.. lo siento mucho señor laufeyson,prometo que no volverá a pasar. -thor no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al sentir que se aguaban sus ojos,sentía que había fallado y no podía permitirse perder este empleo. No quería volver a casa con su padre,era una tortura aguantar sus golpes e insultos. Loki pudo ver la tristeza y el miedo reflejados en su rostro y pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco,sin pensarlo mucho,coloco su mano en la barbilla de thor y le alzo la cara para que lo mirase a los ojos mientras, a su vez, subía la mano hasta su mejilla y lo acariciaba lento mientras se acercaba inconscientemente.  
L- Oh thor.. tranquilo pequeño,no voy a despedirte por esto. Es tu primer día y lo único en lo que veo que te has retrasado es en mi café,¿cierto? - le susurro cada vez mas cerca de su rostro.  
T- Eh! s.. si se.. señor laufeyson. -Su corazón iba a mil por hora. ¿en serio le estaba acariciando la mejilla mientras le susurraba cera de sus labios? Thor estaba paralizado por los nervios,sintió como le subía el rubor a las mejillas. Y como su polla se iba endureciendo. Sin duda debía verse ridículo ante este hombre tan imponente.  
Debía reconocer que era muy atractivo. Era mas alto que el,una cabeza mas alto para ser exactos. Un cuerpo delgado,pero firme y bien trabajado,elegante como su presencia. Unos hermosos ojos jade y una melena negra como el azabache. Sin duda debía tener a todas las mujeres y hombres detrás de el. No pudo evitar enrojecer mas ante esos pensamientos e inconscientemente busco la manera de tapar su creciente erección.  
Loki se percato de ello,vio como el niño se ponía rojo y como su entrepierna crecía. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios mientras lo miraba hasta que.. Ding! La puerta del ascensor se abrió en su planta y tuvieron que separarse para el disgusto de loki.  
L- Bueno thor,¿revisaste que los documentos estén bien impresos,sin faltas ni defectos? Y espero que imprimieras copias suficientes para todos los ejecutivos de la reunión.  
T- Si señor! Todo esta revisado y en perfecto orden. Todas las copias han sido revisadas y distribuidas en la mesa de juntas a la espera de empezar la reunión.  
L- Muy buen trabajo thor,puedes tomar un pequeño descanso hasta el inicio de la junta. ¿has desayunado ya? Si quieres puedes unirte a mi en mi despacho. -loki se acerco un poco mas de la cuenta para proponerselo a thor,quería volver a verlo nervioso,eso le encendía en demasía. Era tan inocente y puro que estaba deseando corromperlo,tenerlo temblando en sus brazos por todas las caricias que le daría en ese magnifico cuerpo.  
Thor no pudo evitar temblar ante esa propuesta,no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, no sabia si lo que estaba pasando era real, ¿acaso estaba alucinando? Igual solo estaba mal interpretando todo. Ese hombre tan atractivo no podia estar coqueteandole.  
T- Esto.. yo si,ya desayune en mi casa.  
L- Vaya,que lastima.. no me gusta desayunar solo. Bueno,que se le va a hacer. Nos vemos en 20 minutos en la sala de juntas thor. -le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro antes de irse. Thor se quedo paralizado viendo como loki caminaba a su despacho y,antes de cerrar la puerta le sonreía coquetamente y con esa mirada tan oscura y ardiente.  
T- dios.. tengo que ir al servicio!


	2. capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno.. me a costado un poco publicar 😅 he pasado un fin de semana horrible y el inicio de semana fue peor,escasamente he dormido y bueno.. mi depresión me dejo un poco sin inspiración. pero finalmente gracias a una gran personita me inspire hoy para poder terminar y subir el segundo capitulo ^^ espero lo disfruten!!

Capitulo 2  
Loki se encontraba tomando su café tranquilamente en el despacho mientras revisaba los documentos, cuando tony entro sin llamar. Esta claro que no tenia ni una pizca de educación el desgraciado.  
St-¿Qué hay loki? Veo que ya encontraste nuevo becario.. sin duda un chaval muy apuesto. ¿cuánto crees que tardaras en espantarlo?  
L- No sé de que me hablas Stark.. Contrate a thor por sus increíbles notas en la preparatoria,y en el curso que realizó de empresariales. Si,es cierto que no estudio en la universidad, pero es inteligente y trabajador. Esta mas que cualificado para el puesto. Y no deja de ser un Odinson,hijo de un gran empresarios. No tiene nada que ver con que sea un chico atractivo,con un cuerpo escultural y ese aire de dios vikingo..  
St-… Enserio?  
L- Ag.. Esta bien,si que me deje impresionar por él y ese cuerpo esculpido en marfil,pero también por su buen currículum.  
St- Se ve un buen chaval,no te pases con el anda! Os vi en el ascensor cuando le acariciabas la mejilla,no han pasado ni 24h y ya lo estas acosando.  
L- Vamos Tony!! Déjame divertirme un poco. Es tan tímido que no puedo evitarlo,me encanta ponerlo nervioso.  
St- Bueno bueno.. solo no te pases con el chaval. Ni siquiera es mayor de edad.  
L- No prometo nada.. - Definitivamente no podía prometer tal cosa. Se estaba muriendo por acorralarlo en cuanto estuvieran solos.  
Juntos se dirigieron hacia la sala de juntas para comenzar la reunión con los socios de la empresa,necesitaban que aprobaran los nuevos modelos de traje armamentístico que habían creado para el ejercito. Cuando entraron loki diviso a thor mientras este terminaba de conectar el proyector y colocar las diapositivas en este. Oh dios!! Es inevitable no fijarse en ese hermoso y redondo trasero. No paso por alto que no era el único que lo miraba con lujuria. Fandral no le quitaba los ojos de encima,revoloteando cerca de thor, molestándolo con sus ridículas insinuaciones. Era evidente que thor no estaba cómodo con fandral a su lado.  
L- Fandral,podrías dejar de molestar a mi nuevo becario y sentarte de una vez! No se tú, pero para el resto, nuestro tiempo es oro! -No pudo evitar alzar la voz al ver como fandral se acercaba peligrosamente al cuerpo de thor. Nadie mas que el podía acercarse tanto a thor. Ag! Tendrá que vigilar de cerca a ese bastardo.  
F- Oh,vamos loki,solo estaba conociéndolo..  
L- Comencemos ya con la reunión! Thor,por favor,reparte las carpetas para que podamos comenzar.  
T- Si señor laufeyson! -Durante la reunión thor pudo observar el liderazgo de loki en la empresa,era astuto y audaz para ganarse a todos los socios y convencerlos de aceptar sin quejas todas sus propuestas. Era admirable la confianza que mostraba en si mismo,lo envidiaba por lo seguro que se veía. Tan apuesto y sexy con ese traje tan ceniño.. -  
T- <> -thor se desanimo con sus propios pensamientos,era evidente que loki nunca se podría fijar en un don nadie como el. Lo que thor,no se dio cuenta de como loki lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa seductora.  
La reunión acabo,después de horas de discusión y retoques en el modelo por fin llegaron a un acuerdo,y una vez firmado el contrato todos abandonaban la sala mientras charlaban tranquilamente. Thor estaba concentrado recogiendo cuando sintió que lo volteaban y lo empujaban contra la pared. Se estremeció cuando vio a fandral acorralándolo en la pared sin posibilidad de huida.  
T- Que.. que estas haciendo? - Thor estaba intentando zafarse,alejarse de el,aunque sin éxito alguno. Sintió como fandral se pegaba a su cuerpo colocando una de sus piernas entre las de thor.  
F- Bueno bebé,no hemos podido hablar mucho antes de la reunión y ahora que estamos solitos,sin que laufeyson nos moleste,pensé que podríamos,no se.. “divertirnos”.  
Thor sintió como fandral restregaba su pierna descaradamente contra su polla mientras se aceraba a su cuello para besarlo. Thor sintió pánico cuando fandral coloco sus labios sobre su piel y comenzó a dejarle besos por todo su cuello. En ese momento de pánico,thor reacciono y empujo fuertemente a fandral,haciendo que retrocediera lo suficiente como para poder salir corriendo de la sala.  
En su huida,girando la esquina se estampo contra una persona,nada mas y nada menos que su apuesto jefe. Thor no lo pensó mucho cuando se lanzo a los brazos de loki mientras sollozaba. Loki lo miro sin entender que estaba pasando,porque estaba corriendo thor y porque lloraba. Pero no lo rechazo y lo abrazo de vuelta.  
L- Hey.. calma pequeño,¿estas bien? ¿a ocurrido algo? -Thor no paraba de temblar y loki no entendía por que, hasta que de fondo vio a fandral corriendo y parar en seco cuando vio a thor en brazos de loki. Su cara era un poema. Sin duda fandral había echo de las suyas y loki estaba realmente furioso. Abrazo a thor con mas fuerza,pegándolo a su cuerpo,y lentamente le susurro al oído mientras miraba a fandral con una sonrisa retorcida. Una sonrisa de superioridad.  
L- Tranquilo thor,yo cuidare de ti..  
La hora del almuerzo llego,thor ya estaba mas calmado. Loki lo había acompañado hasta la cafetería. Le pidió que le contase que había ocurrido,pero thor no se atrevió a contarle nada. Lo ultimo que quería era tener problemas con nadie en la empresa. Thor se dirijía hacia su despacho al lado de las oficinas de loki y tony,justo cuando este ultimo salia por el pasillo.  
St- Oh! Menos mal que te encuentro! Necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que me traigas unas galletas de mi despacho y las lleves al taller del fondo por favor,no tengo tiempo de ir yo mismo.  
T- claro señor stark,ya mismo voy por ellas! -Se encamino hacia el despacho de stark,al entrar busco las galletas y las encontró en lo mas alto de la estantería.  
T- Agg.. ¿es en serio? ¿quién guarda unas galletas tan alto? -Thor intento alcanzarlas estirándose por completo,pero era inútil. Podría usar una silla,pero seria humillante para el,siempre fue el mas alto de clase y ahora se sentía casi como un enano entre gigantes. Todos eran mas altos que el,incluso stark le superaba un poco. No se percato que detrás de el estaba loki mirando todo el espectáculo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
L- ¿Necesitas algo pequeño? -Le dijo loki mientras se acercaba poco a poco a el,conservando esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Thor no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo y recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas. T-<> pensó thor. Estaba tan avergonzado por ello. Aunque loki parecía muy feliz de volverlo a ver.   
Su corazón brinco en su pecho cuando lo vio parado frente a el,tan sexy.. Entonces,loki volvió a preguntar.  
L- Dime thor.. ¿necesitas ayuda..? -Hoy no era su día,estaba mas que claro.  
T- Yo.. no alcanzo las galletas. -Dijo thor mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado por la situación. Loki sonrió aun más,se estiro para coger las galletas y thor pudo ver como el pecho de loki se pegaba a su cara. Pudo oler perfectamente ese perfume tan varonil que usaba,estaba extasiado con ese perfume y entonces noto como loki le susurraba en el oído mientras una mano se apoyaba en lo bajo de su espalda.  
L- Aquí tienes tus galletas precioso.  
T- Yo.. gra.. gracias señor. T-<> pensó thor mientras embobado miraba los labios de loki,tan cerca de los suyos. Loki no evito esconder su sonrisa,lamió sus labios provocativamente mientras deslizo su pulgar por los labios de thor.  
T-Aah.. -un gemido involuntario se escapo de su garganta y se ruborizo en segundos.   
T-<> -grito thor en su cabeza. Loki satisfecho con su provocación se dio media vuelta sonriendo,dejando las galletas en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de cruzarla se volvió hacia thor.   
L- Después de que le des sus galletas a stark,te espero en mi despacho. No tardes,no me gusta esperar. -Sonrió ampliamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando a un thor completamente rojo. - T-<< por que mi corazón late tan fuerte.. de verdad yo.. ¿yo me estoy enamorando de él?>> No quería hacer esperar a loki,asique salio disparado para entregarle las galletas a stark y correr al despacho de loki. Cuando por fin llego,no se atrevía a tocar la puerta,estaba tan nervioso. Respiro hondo y se armo de valor para tocar la puerta,instantáneamente escucho a loki decirle que entrase. Y una vez dentro sus nervios volvieron a aparecer de la nada. Ver a loki sin la chaqueta del traje ni la corbata,con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y caminando hacia el lentamente.  
L- Thor.. necesito que me digas que paso con fandral. No tienes que temer a nada,él no puede hacerte nada, yo no lo permitiré. Pero para ello thor,necesito saber exactamente que paso. -Thor estaba hiperventilando,loki estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo pegándolo a la pareces,acorralándolo mientras le hablaba tan sensualmente bajo,con una voz tan profunda. Que algo dentro de el se removió y su polla empezó a hincharse incómodamente en sus pantalones. Thor trago grueso por el nudo que se formo en su garganta.  
T- Él.. me arrincono contra.. contra la pared y yo.. yo intente quitarlo,pero él empujo su pierna entre las mía.. as.. - no pudo terminar la frase,sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando loki introdujo su pierna entre las de thor,pegándose a el y susurrándole al oído.  
L- ¿Así? Y.. ¿qué más es lo que te hizo thor?  
T- E.. él co.. comenzó a.. a mover su pierna contra mi.. mi..  
L- Contra tu polla.. ¿así? - Y loki comenzó a restregar su muslo contra la ya palpitante erección de thor y no pudo evitar gruñir de placer mientras el mismo se endurecía en sus pantalones.- ¿Hizo algo mas thor? - Pregunto con la voz ronca de placer al sentir como thor temblaba bajo su toque,escuchando su respiración acelerada y esos pequeños gemidos que escapaban por su boca.  
T- Aaahh!! hnmg.. él me.. Aaahh me beso en el cuello! - Grito,era imposible no alzar la voz cuando están volviéndote loco. Sintió el cálido aliento de loki en su cuello,como lamia y besaba despacio,de abajo arriba,hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja y morderle lento,gruñir en su oído para que thor escuchase lo mucho que lo excitaba.  
L- Tocame.. - Una orden clara y concisa,la cual thor no pudo negarse. Su cuerpo se movió solo,le era imposible razonar en ese estado. Sin pensarlo,dirigió su mano hasta la polla de loki y se sorprendió al notar lo grande que era y lo duro que estaba. Gimió con tanta fuerza que creyó que podría correrse ahí mismo.   
T- Mmmngh se.. señor laufeyson,por favor yo… nhaamn!!  
L- Shh – le susurro loki en el oído- ¿no querrás que nos oigan? - Loki desabrocho los pantalones de thor y hundió sus manos bajo su ropa interior. Comenzó a masturbar de nuevo a thor,lento muy lento,mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello,escuchándolo gemir sin poder contenerse. Entonces noto como thor torpemente bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón e introducía su mano para acariciarlo,sujetando tan delicadamente su polla,que podría haberse corrido en ese mismo instante. Gimió ronco en su oreja.   
L- Nhm!! thor.. eres tan dulce. Dios! me estas volviendo loco! Sigue así,no pares,ya.. casi.. Hnmg!!! - Thor acelero el ritmo de sus manos y loki estaba ya en su limite,mordió el cuello de thor para acallar sus gemidos pero era imposible,sentía la respiración entrecortada de thor en su pecho,donde thor había apoyado su cabeza. Los dos estaban en su limite,asique no lo pensó y acelero el ritmo en la polla de thor,quería ver su cara de placer cuando su orgasmo lo golpease con fuerza.  
T- A-aah Aaaaah Nhaaaamn lo.. loki!! - Loki sintió el calor de la semilla de thor manchar su mano y su camisa mientras observaba de cerca el rostro de thor como se contraía por el placer que recorría su cuerpo y aun así el no se había detenido,seguía masturbando torpemente a loki y con todas esas sensaciones el también llego a su clímax manchando a thor en su traje. Los dos fueron descendiendo al suelo apoyándose en la pared,loki mantenía a thor sujeto a el,abrazándolo,susurrándole lo bien que había estado,besando su cabello dorado mientras pensaba.  
L- <>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco a todos los que me leen y me apoyan^^ espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y si hay algún error o fallo,díganmelo! Gaacias por todo!!


	3. capitulo 3

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente en mi despacho. A thor le costo mucho volver a mirarme a los ojos y eso me divertía tanto,que no podía evitar jugar con el,tocarlo cuando entraba a dejarme documentos, avergonzarlo cuando en alguna junta nadie nos miraba y yo deslizaba mi mano hasta su polla mientras thor aguantaba los gemidos o lo arrinconaba en las esquinas mientras lo tocaba y besaba apasionadamente. El problema es que aun no hemos llegado a lo bueno y yo me estaba desesperando,siempre que intentaba ir mas haya,llegar a su hermoso agujero. Eramos interrumpidos o él mismo se alejaba de mi con algún pretexto. Nunca me dejaba abrir su camisa mas haya de los primero botones,no entiendo que tanto se avergonzaba. Era sin duda un dios vikingo con un cuerpo escultural. ¿por qué esconderlo?  
L- << Agg!! necesito follármelo ya!! no puedo seguir esperando. Necesito.. >> Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta.  
L- ¿No puedo ni desconectar por 5 miseros minutos?  
St- Vaya vaya.. pues si que andas de mal genio eeh amigo.  
L- ¿Stark que coño quieres? Ya firme todos los documentos y revise todos los archivos e imágenes del nuevo diseño,mande a crear los prototipos e hice todo para poder descansar de una maldita vez!!  
St- Wooouu.. Calma loki,no eres el único cansado y mal humorado de aquí ¿sabes? Todos hemos dado mucho en estas ultimas semanas,no eres el único que se a desvivido trabajando.  
L- Ag.. lo se,estoy muy estresado y cansado y.. - paro abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir,pero no paso desapercibido para stark.  
St- ¿y..? ¿Estas frustrado por que no has visto a tu pequeño vicio andante?  
L- Thor no es mi vicio.. pero me sirve para desahogarme,ya me entiendes jeje  
St- Ah.. loki solo es un crío. No te pases,el a estado trabajando muy duro también. Había noches que se quedaba hasta muy tarde para poder dejarte todos los papeles listos para los siguientes días.  
L- Oh! ¿En serio? Pues.. tal vez eso tenga una pequeña compensación..  
St- Dios.. conozco esa cara de pervertido. En fin,haz lo que quieras,solo te digo que es un buen chico así que,procura no pasarte, y por cierto,ya llegaron todos los socios para la ultima reunión de hoy,en 5min te quiero ahí. - Stark abandono el despacho de loki sin decir nada mas,sabia que no iba a escucharle con respecto a thor,cuando loki se metía algo entre ceja y ceja,no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Pero le preocupaba thor,loki era tan idiota que no veía como el chaval lo miraba embelesado cada vez que se cruzaban. Y ahora seguramente,no le agradará nada a loki ver lo que el estaba presenciado,pero no tendría que esperar para ver la reacción de loki ya que,justo salia de su despacho detrás de el observando a un alegre thor acercarse a un hombre desconocido. Observo como loki apretaba la mandíbula y sus puños fuertemente. Se le notaba lo enfadado que estaba aunque,sera acaso que loki esta.. ¿celoso?  
Loki y thor llevaban ya una semana en la que apenas se habían visto 5 minutos en una junta. Loki había estado muy ocupado entre juntas y montañas de papeles interminables y thor no paraba con todas esas fotocopias que tenia que realizar y preparando todas las juntas que podía. Estaba deseoso de tocar a thor,pero hoy thor había recibido una grata sorpresa y a loki no le hacia ni pizca de gracia..  
T- No puede ser.. ¿Quill,eres tú? Oh dios hace tanto tiempo que no te veía!! - Thor no dudo en correr y abrazarlo,habían pasado varios años desde la ultima vez.  
PQ- Thor!! Oh estas hermoso!! has crecido tanto! - Peter no dudo en corresponder el abrazo y alzarlo en el aire. La ultima vez que se vieron no fue un momento de felicidad,sino mas bien de tristeza.  
T- ¿Cuándo regresaste y por qué no me llamaste? Te extrañe mucho..  
PQ- Apenas llegue hace un par de horas,pero estaré por aquí por unas cuantas semanas,tal vez me honrarías con la dicha de poder invitarte a cenar algún día.  
T- Claro que si!! - Thor no se dio cuenta ni por un instante en esos ojos verdes que lo fulminaban con la mirada. Había presenciado toda la escena.  
L- <<¿Quién cojones es ese payaso y por que thor esta tan feliz con el?>> - Loki se acerco a ellos con la mandíbula apretada,asesinándolos con la mirada. La furia que estaba creciendo en su interior era feroz. NADIE podía tocar lo que era SUYO!  
L- ¿No deberías estar trabajando? Que haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí parado! -Thor se asustó al oír a loki detrás suyo tan enfadado. Hacia una semana que no se veían y él lo había extrañado muchísimo. No entendía por que se comportaba tan mal.  
T- Yo.. Cla.. claro señor laufeyson,Solo pare un segundo para saludar a..  
L- No me importa a quien saludes! Primero haz tu trabajo! - loki estaba tan cabreado que no midió su tono de voz,y para cuando reacciono ya era tarde. Pudo apreciar como el rostro de thor palidecía mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo y observo como le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho al ver el puchero en sus labios. ¿por qué le dolía verlo así?  
T- Lo siento señor,ahora mismo termino todo. Adiós Quill,hablamos mas tarde.  
Thor se fue cabizbajo mirando el suelo,mientras quill observaba a loki con el ceño fruncido.  
PQ- ¿Así es como trata a todos sus empleados señor laufeyson?  
L- ¿Acaso le importa? << quien se cree este estúpido! >>  
PQ- Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con thor.- Dijo antes de entrar a la sala.  
L- Grr… -Loki no pudo evitar gruñir a quill mientras este se iba. ¿De qué se conocían?. Estaba furioso y no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo.  
La reunión fue larga y tediosa,estaba cansado y la cabeza le iba a explotar. Sin mas se fue a encerrar a su despacho,no quería ver a nadie y aun estaba furioso por haber visto a thor abrazar a ese estúpido. Pero no llego ni a sentarse cuando alguien golpeo la puerta. Loki se giro con intención de matar a quien estaba llamando,cuando de pronto vio entrar a thor con un vaso de agua y un bote de aspirinas.  
T- Imagine que al no haber descansado bien y después de todo el día necesitaría algo para el dolor de cabeza.. - Loki se quedo sorprendió,no pensó que thor se fuese a preocupar por el después de como lo trato. Vio que thor no levanto su cabeza para mirarlo,se le veía apagado y no pudo mas que sentirse culpable. Loki se acerco hasta thor,le obligo a levantar la cabeza colocando sus dedos en la barbilla y una vez cara a cara lo beso apasionadamente. Thor tardo unos segundos,pero finalmente correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado.  
L- Ah.. lo siento pequeño,esta semana ha sido horrible y pague contigo toda mi frustración y estrés. - Le decía loki mientras lentamente descendía repartiendo besos por su cuello he iba metiendo las manos por debajo del pantalón y su ropa interior.  
L- ¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo no he echo mas que pensar en ti y los gemidos que haces cada vez que te toco.. -Loki estaba ansioso,solo con olerlo ya se excitaba de sobremanera.  
T- Aahh! Yo.. si.. Mngh.. si que te extrañe. - Con cada toce thor se ponía mas duro.  
L- Me he enterado que,estuviste trasnochando para adelantarme papeleo y así ayudarme un poco.. -Poco a poco acelero el ritmo de su mano sobre la polla ya endurecida de thor y repartía lamidas y besos por su cuello.  
T- Oohh! yo.. no tie.. tiene importancia es mi.. trabajo.- Thor no podía pensar con claridad teniendo a loki masturbandole con tanta vehemencia,después de tantos días y con el cansancio arrastrado d esta semana,no estaba seguro de que pudiese durar mucho mas. Estaba realmente cansado y excitado a partes iguales. No podía rendir mejor y loki no paraba de acelerar su movimiento.  
T- Lo.. Loki yo.. ¡A-Aaah!! - Thor llego a su orgasmo tan fuerte y estaba tan cansado que las piernas le fallaron,fue gracias a loki,que evito caer de bruces contra el suelo.  
L- Mmm.. Eres tan delicioso. -Dijo loki mientras chupaba el semen de su mano mirando a thor directamente a los ojos. Thor no pudo evitar estremecerse al verle hacer eso.  
Loki se ofreció a llevar a thor a su casa,era tarde y no queria que fuese andando,pero a mita camino thor se percatado de que no llevaba las llaves de casa encima. Posiblemente se le caerían del bolsillo en su encuentro con loki. Lo que no sospechaba es que loki había planeado todo. Sin que se diera cuenta,había sacado las llaves y las escondió en el mueble con la intención de llevar a thor a su casa y así, por fin,poder follar su hermoso trasero toda la noche. Loki estaba ansioso por llegar,pero lo que loki no sabia es que las cosas acabarían tan diferentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado leyendolo. gracias a todos los que siguen y leen la historia!!


	4. capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten leyendo el cuarto capitulo y no me odien por favor!! 😅

El trayecto fue relativamente rápido,thor imaginaba que loki no vivía en cualquier sitio,pero nunca pensó que su casa estuviera en un lujoso edificio de departamento tan grande como este.  
L- Bueno thor,bienvenido a mi casa.. - ¿Casa? Thor venia de una familia bien acomodada y adinerada pero esto.. esto no se comparaba con la casa familiar donde nació. Era un departamento enorme,con piscina climatizada y sauna incorporada,hasta con helipuerto.. Thor no podía abrir mas los ojos o se le escaparían de las cuencas. Nunca había visto un departamento tan grande y tan bien decorado,elegante y serio como el dueño. Todo tan pulcro que casi le daba pena entrar o tocar algo.  
L- Vamos pequeño,no te quedes en la entrada. Pongámonos cómodos mientras preparo la cena,¿vale? Espero que te gusta la pasta,no he tenido tiempo en esos días de mandar ha hacer la compra y lo único que tengo es pasta.   
T- Oh.. esta bien,la pasta me gusta! Pero,dejame ayudarte,es lo mínimo ya que me has acogido esta noche en su casa.  
L- No no,tu ves a ponerte cómodo,yo me ocupare de todo.   
Thor anduvo cotilleando por toda la casa,vio la enorme piscina y la sauna,se quedo enamorado del hermoso invernadero que poseía en la gigantesca terraza. Era tan parecido al jardín de su madre.. hacia años que no estaba rodeado de tantos lujos,desde que su padre lo mando interno y lo alejo de ella,hacia tanto que no la veía.. hablaban casi siempre pero,no era lo mismo,la extrañaba tanto. Thor no se dio cuenta cuando loki apareció por el pasillo y se quedo observando el reflejo triste de thor en la ventana. Se le notaba muy decaído. Loki se acerco con sigilo abrazándolo por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello lentamente,haciendo que thor se sobresaltara al no haber notado cuando se acerco a el.  
L- La cena ya esta lista pequeño,vamos antes de que se enfrié. - le susurro mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.  
T- Hmng.. Cla.. claro,hoy no me dio tiempo a comer y.. la verdad es que muero de hambre y huele muy bien. - << uff.. yo si que tengo hambre,pero de comerte a ti >> pensó loki mientras guiaba a thor hasta el comedor,mirándole con deseo.  
La cena fue estupenda,los dos disfrutaron de la comida mientras hablaban y tomaban una copa de vino,thor ya se sentía un poco mareado,no estaba acostumbrado a tomar y ya iban por la segunda botella.  
L- Thor,por que no jugamos a un juego,para.. conocernos mejor. Yo te pregunto y tú has de responderme,si no lo haces tomas un trago,la segunda vez que niegues una respuesta te quitas una prenda y la tercera una prueba.. que dices,¿jugamos?  
Thor estaba tan mareado que no capto muy bien lo que le decía,pero acepto sin dudar.  
T- Si,sera divertido. ¿quien empieza las preguntas?  
L- Bueno,los pequeños primero – dijo loki mientras observaba las mejillas sonrojadas de thor. El vino estaba haciendo su efecto y con suerte después de un par de rondas de preguntas lo tendría en su cama retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo su nombre.  
L- << Dios.. esta noche no podrás escapar mi pequeño y sensual vikingo >> pensó mientras notaba como su polla se retorcía bajo sus pantalones. Estaba deseoso por poseer a thor. Hacerlo suyo en cada rincón del departamento.  
T- Esta bien,hum.. ¿alguna vez.. has estado con una mujer? - Thor agacho la cabeza instintivamente por vergüenza mientras esperaba la respuesta,no se por que había preguntado aquello,tal vez por el recuerdo de quill. Ahora si temía por la respuesta.  
L- Jajaja no thor,nunca he estado con una mujer,desde siempre mi debilidad fueron los chicos buenos a los que corromper. - dijo loki mientras veía la cara de alivio de thor.- bien me toca preguntar…- era su oportunidad para averiguar sobre quill y thor - ¿de que conoces al idiota de Peter Quill?  
T- Ah! ¿Que de qué conozco a quill? Bueno el.. el fue mi.. mi novio. - thor escondió el rostro bajo su cabello,no pensó que le preguntaría por el,era un recuerdo amargo.- nos conocimos en el internado donde estudiaba,yo era el nuevo y el objeto de burlas y bromas hasta que apareció quill,el era cuatro años mayor que yo y me defendió de todos. Cuido de mi y nunca me dejaba solo,nos enamoramos y estuvimos juntos por un tiempo,pero.. el se enamoro de alguien mas y.. yo simplemente me aleje de el. Con el tiempo olvidamos el dolor y volvimos a ser amigos. - << Ag! ¡Como era posible que ese estúpido haya estado con thor!! borrare cada recuerdo de besos y caricias que ese imbécil le diese a thor. >> pensó loki con furia,pero queriendo indagar en el asunto.  
L- Te dejo por otro.. ¿y volviste a ser su amigo? - No podía entender como alguien podía dejar a un adonis como el. - que tenia el otro tipo que no tengas tú,por que no entiendo como pudo dejarte con la lindura que eres. - dijo mientras bebía un poco.  
T- Pechos.. - Loki casi escupe el vino que estaba por tragar al oír lo que dijo- el me dejo por una mujer.. desde entonces no he tenido ninguna pareja seria o estable.  
L- Oh.. vaya,ya sospechaba que era un idiota,pero ahora lo terminaste confirmando.  
T- Jajaja un poco idiota si que es.. fue hace tiempo y bueno,estamos mejor así,como amigos. Me toca preguntar. - no sabia que mas preguntarle,tal vez algo mas fuerte o personal.. - ¿alguna vez has.. hecho un trió? - oh.. ¿por qué preguntaba eso? Si,el alcohol empezaba a pasarle factura.  
L- Wouu y yo que te creía tímido.. - loki no podía mas que reírse al ver como el alcohol comenzaba a soltar mas y mas a thor,estaba mas relajado. - Si,si he hecho algún trió,sobre todo en la universidad. Era un buen método antiestrés.. - Thor se puso como un tomate,creía que podría desmayarse y todo. El nunca había llegado a estar con nadie,nunca paso de una simple mamada. Cuando salio con quill,este alegaba que era muy pequeño y no quería lastimarlo,y no es que hubiera estado con mas hombres después de el.. - ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez? - pregunto loki,esperaba que no fuese con quill -  
T- Eh… yo.. esto.. - estaba tan colorado que podría confundirse con un semáforo- yo nunca.. nunca he estado con nadie.. solo mamadas o caricias. - La cara de loki paso de sorpresa e incredulidad a una completamente llena de lujuria ¡su querido dios era virgen! - por favor no indaguemos mas.. - pidió thor completamente avergonzado. - me toca.. ¿activo o pasivo?  
L- JAJAJA activo cariño,me gusta ser quien penetra y el que domina,pero no me opongo a cambiar de roll. Me considero versátil,aunque me gusta mas dominar a que me dominen. Y dime.. ¿por que nunca me dejas quitar tu camisa? - vio como thor abrió mucho los ojos y enseguida desvió la mirada bebiendo de su copa. - oh.. así que no quieres contestar.. hum - eso solo hacia que su interés aumentase. ¿por que no quería responder? ¿que es lo que estaba escondiendo? Tal vez algún tatuaje vergonzoso.. al menos la siguiente negativa tendría que quitarse una prenda. Poco a poco se acercaba a su objetivo de poseer a thor esta noche. Y ahora con mucho mas deseo al saber que serie el primero en tomarlo.  
T- Me.. me toca.. ¿tus padres te apoyaron cuando les dijiste que te gustaban los hombres? -Thor no pudo mirarlo cuando le realizo la pregunta.   
L- Bueno.. Mis padres eran muy estrictos y al principio no lo tomaron nada bien pero,acabaron aceptándolo. - loki noto como thor bajo la mirada y se encogió un poco en el sofá.. eso le hizo recordad algo que le carcomía desde el primer día que vio su currículum en la mesa.  
L- Hay algo que me carcome desde el día en que te vi.¿Cómo siendo el único heredero de la empresa Odinson,estas trabajando para mí y no para tu padre? - thor noto un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo,estaba ya muy borracho y los recuerdos de su padre comenzaban a abrumarlo. Sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar pegando las rodillas a su pecho,abrazándose a si mismo comenzó a llorar tan fuerte y tan abruptamente que loki se asusto,se asusto al ver a thor hundirse de esa manera. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuerte,dándole delicados besos en su cabellera,acariciando su espalda en círculos tratando de calmarlo. No entendía que había pasado,que había provocado tal situación.  
L- Hey hey.. calma,thor por dios ¿qué pasa? Tranquilizate pequeño,respira,calmate por favor. Yo estoy contigo thor. Estoy aquí,y nada va a pasarte. - Thor lo abrazo con fuerza,llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho. Sus recuerdos aun lo atormentaban y había entrado en pánico asustando a loki. Ahora se acordaba de porque no solía beber alcohol. Poco a poco fue calmándose,loki seguía abrazándolo y repartiendo besos en su cabello. No podía callarlo mas,tenia que contárselo a alguien y.. quien mejor que la persona de la que se estaba enamorando,al fin y al cabo loki algún día vería su espalda,no podría ocultarlo siempre. Mas calmado y tomando valor,mucho valor,decidió contar todo.  
T- Mi.. mi padre.. el me desheredo,no quería un maricón en su empresa ni en su familia - mientras hablaba,thor se alejo de loki,se giro mientras quitaba su camisa para así mostrarle las cicatrices que poseía en la espalda,loki no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Todo lo que le estaba contando parecía tan irreal - por años me insulto y me golpeo,encerraba a mi madre en la habitación para que no pudiera interponerse. Una noche llego pasado de tragos y yo estaba durmiendo,cuando la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta de golpe,salte asustado,no entendía que pasaba hasta que lo vi. Cerro la puerta con llave tras de si y vi como se quitaba el cinturón. Intente correr al baño pero el me intercepto,intente suplicarle que me dejase ir,pero me tiro boca abajo contra la cama,ato mis manos al cabecero con un cordel que no se de donde saco,me dejo arrodillado en el suelo,con el torso encima de la cama,arranco mi camiseta y comenzó a golpearme con el cinturón. No podía hacer mas que llorar,escuchaba a mi madre gritar y golpear la puerta,suplicándole que me dejase en paz. Paso horas golpeándome,insultándome,diciéndome que no valía nada,que era una escoria y merecía sufrir por la desdicha que le había dado al ser maricón. Finalmente mi mente colapso,no podía con mas dolor y simplemente me desmaye.. amanecí en el hospital,con el torso completamente vendado,mi espalda ardía y el dolor era insoportable. Afuera escuche como mi padre hablaba con el doctor,oí como le dijo que me habían asaltado.. después de ese día mi padre me mando lejos,me interno,me alejo de mi madre,la única persona que me amaba y nunca me permitió volver a casa. ¡Extraño tanto a mi madre! - thor comenzó a llorar nuevamente y loki se sentía tan impotente,¿cómo su propio padre pudo haberle hecho eso? Pero esto no se quedaría así,él le haría pagar cada lagrima y cada año de dolor que le había hecho pasar a thor.  
L- Ven pequeño,dejemos el juego por hoy.  
Su corazón se oprimió con el dolor de thor y una sensación de calor se extendía por su pecho al querer protegerlo. No iba a permitir que nadie dañara a thor,era un chico muy dulce y bueno a pesar de todo lo vivido. Le devolvería lo que le pertenecía por derecho,destruiría a Odin sin piedad.   
Cogió a thor en brazos llevándolo al baño,abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejo que se llenara de agua caliente,vertió unas esencias de frutos rojos,desnudo a thor entre besos y suaves caricias,luego él se desnudo y se metieron ambos en la gran bañera. Thor se dejo caer,apoyando su espalda en el pecho de loki mientras el le abrazaba y besaba su cuello delicadamente. Loki no pudo ignorar esa sensación en su pecho,ese calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Había estado intentando negarlo pero.. algo dentro de él estaba cambiando,thor había calado muy hondo en su interior.  
Cuando el baño acabo,ambos se secaron. Loki se coloco un pantalón para dormir y thor se quedo con una simple camisa y su ropa interior. Una vez tumbados,thor se acurruco en el pecho de loki mientras el lo abrazaba,le decía lo especial que era,lo bello y hermoso que se veía en sus brazos. Se sorprendió cuando thor lo miro a los ojos haciéndole una ultima confesión.   
T- Loki yo.. ¿soy una simple diversión? Porque tú.. tú me gustas mucho y.. creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y no soportaria que... - loki lo interrumpio,esto fue lo único que necesito para aclararse,para saber que el también estaba empezando a sentir algo por thor.  
L- Shh mi pequeño hermoso,tú nunca seras una simple diversión. - se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco se acercaron fundiéndose en un beso cálido,suave pero apasionado. Ya tendrían tiempo de aclarar todo mañana. Ahora solo quería besarlo y abrazarlo hasta que morféo los acogiese en sus brazos.  
Loki sentía su cuerpo caliente,su corazón acelerado y su respiración densa. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando una oleada de placer recorrió su espalda. Mirando hacia abajo pudo ver como thor estaba entre sus piernas,tragándose por completo su polla y no pudo reprimir su grito por mas tiempo.  
L- OH DIOOSS!! Thor.. eres tan bueno!! hnmg.. A-aahh!!  
T- Ayer te portaste tan bien conmigo,que quería compensarlo. - Thor volvió a atacar la erección de loki,chupándole las bolas,lamiendole su falo desde abajo hasta la cabeza llorona y saboreando su esencia,volviéndola a introducir en su boca y abriendo la garganta para poder tragarla por completo. Loki estaba al limite,nunca nadie le había dado tanto placer como thor. Sin aguantarse,coloco las manos agarrando fuertemente el cabello de thor y comenzó a envestir con fuerza,follándose la boca de thor sin miramientos ni delicadeza,podía sentir como thor se ahogaba pero no intentaba alejarse. Acelero el ritmo tanto como podía hasta que no aguanto mas y exploto en la boca de thor.  
L- ¡¡A-Aaaah!! Si JODERR!! - thor trago hasta la ultima gota de semen que loki derramo en su boca,estaba feliz de haberlo complacido. Repto por el cuerpo de loki hasta estar frente a su rostro,loki le acaricio la mejilla y bajo hasta agarrarle de la nuca y así empujarlo hasta sus labios para darle un beso demandante,rudo,muy apasionado. Saboreándose a si mismo en la deliciosa boca de thor.  
L- ah.. no me importaría despertar así todos los días..  
T- jajaja a mi tampoco me importaría. - se quedaron mirándose a los ojos,loki adoraba verlo feliz. Pero la alarma sonó,ya era la hora de levantar para ir a trabajar.  
T- Yo ya me he duchado,así que bajare a por el desayuno mientras te arreglas. - finalizo dándole un beso antes de marchar del cuarto dejando a un loki embobado mirando su trasero. Una vez escucho la puerta cerrarse cogió el teléfono. Su venganza estaba por empezar.  
L- Romanoff,necesito pedirte un favor..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odion nunca me agrado,todos los problemas que han tenido thor y loki han sido por las malas decisiones de odin. No lo considero un buen padre,encerró a hela,mintió a loki y a thor lo manipulaba a su conveniencia.. espero no me odien por el papel que le di en mi historia 😭😅


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten de la lectura^^

Thor estaba inmensamente feliz,la noche había empezado siendo un calvario,pero al final,ver como loki se preocupo por él,como lo cuido y lo amo eso,eso lo hizo sentir amado por primera vez en años. Estaba en una nube! Nada podría fastidiar este día!.  
T- Buenos días señor stark!!   
St- Wooou niño!! desprendes demasiada alegría.. ¿Alguna buena noticia?  
T- Simplemente estoy de buen humor! - Stark sabia perfectamente quien le había levantado el animo.. se ve que loki por fin consiguió lo que tanto ansiaba,solo esperaba que loki no se cansase pronto de el o al menos le aclarase las cosas antes que fuese a mas. Vio como el joven se retiraba hacia la cafetería así que el aprovecho para hablar con loki. Tenia que dejar las cosas claras,thor no se merecía sufrir.  
St- Veo que tienes al niño muy feliz.. ya conseguiste lo que.. - no acabo la frase al ver a Natasha Romanoff al lado de loki,un loki con la mirada mas oscura que había visto en su vida. - ¿que ocurre? No es que no me alegre de verte pero,no sueles venir mucho por aquí nat,y cuando vienes no es por nada bueno.  
L- Yo la llame,le encargue un trabajo muy importante,y con suerte todos saldremos muy beneficiados de eso.  
N- Hola stark,un placer verte. - dijo mientras sonreía mirando a tony - No te defraudare loki,cuando consiga toda la información te la traeré personalmente. Hundiremos a esa rata!  
L- Gracias nat,puedes marcharte y confío plenamente en que harás un gran trabajo. Se discreta. No queremos llamar la atención. - Nat abandono el despacho despidiéndose de los dos hombres con un simple movimiento de cabeza.  
St- ¿Loki,que ocurre? No sueles llamar a nat si no es algo grande..   
L- Tony te lo contare en su debido momento,por ahora cuanto menos sepas mejor.  
St- Okey… ahora cambiando de tema,¿que hay entre tú y thor? Y en serio te digo loki,si solo va a ser sexo,déjaselo en claro. El chaval anda emocionado por toda la torre y estoy seguro que tú tienes mucho que ver. Se nota que el esta.. - de nuevo no le dejaron terminar de hablar.  
L- Sé que thor esta enamorado de mi,y yo.. yo no se,creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por el,pero no se si es amor o solo es cariño,deseo o ganas de protegerlo. No quiero ilusionarle pero,tampoco quiero dejarlo. -Tony pudo ver la mueca de frustración que puso loki en su rostro,estaba mas que claro que estaba confuso,que no mentía al decir que estaba confundido con lo que sentía.  
St- Esta bien loki,es normal que estés confuso. Nunca te he visto tan apegado a nadie la verdad,con otros a estas alturas ya te habrías cansado.  
L- Thor es diferente.. es tan dulce e infantil,tan puro y yo.. yo no quiero hacerle daño.  
St- Hay amigo.. piensa bien lo que quieres antes de cagarla mas. Si solo quieres sexo,dejalo en claro y si no dejalo estar,no merece sufrir por tus caprichos y ahora,vamos, que nos esperan ya los comerciantes de Capstorm para los términos del contrato.   
L- Ag.. esta bien vamos. - La reunión duro toda la mañana. Estaba harto y cansado,ni si quiera habían parado a comer,le dolía todo el cuerpo. Solo quería llegar a su despacho y descansar,tumbarse un rato en el sofá o algo. Cuando entro no se fijo en que alguien lo esperaba y mientras cerraba la puerta alguien lo abrazo por detrás.  
T- Te extrañe.. has estado tan ocupado todo el día que no he podido verte. - pudo notar como el corazón de thor palpitaba rápido en su pecho,y como su polla dura se marcaba en su trasero.  
L- Oh! Noto lo mucho que me extrañas pequeño. - dijo loki mientras cogía a thor de improvisto y lo empotraba contra la puerta del despacho,poniendo a su vez el pestillo para evitar intrusos. Frotando descaradamente la erección de thor con la suya propia mientras comenzaba a besarlo desesperadamente. Levanto la camisa de thor acariciando la suave piel de su espalda,mientras que con la otra desabrochaba la camisa de thor y seguía restregando su polla contra la de el. Thor solo podía gemir de placer entre beso y beso. Poco a poco loki los guio hasta el sofá. Quitando en el trayecto la camisa a thor y desabrochándose los pantalones,nunca separo los labios de la boca de thor hasta que lo tumbo con brusquedad en el sofá.  
L- Bueno gatito,¿preparado para temblar de placer? - Loki se abalanzo sobre thor sujetando sus manos con firmeza por encima de su cabeza – ¿Vas a ser un bueno chico para mi thor? - thor estaba tan excitado que solo oírle hablar le provocaba placer.  
T- S.. si – loki sonrió con autentica lujuria. Le fascinaba ver temblar a thor por su toque.  
L- Thor.. ¿confiás en mi? - thor se extraño ante esa pregunta,pero no dudo en responder jadeante.  
T- Yo.. si,si confío en ti loki. - loki se quito la corbata y vendo los ojos de thor con ella. Se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
L- Si en algún momento te incomodo y no puedes seguir solo dime que pare. - Loki se levanto caminando hacia el armario del despacho de donde saco una caja marrón del interior. Poco a poco fue acercándose a thor,colocando la caja en el suelo,la abrió y saco varios objetos de ella. Gel efecto calor,un anillo vibrador y una esponjosa cuerda aterciopelada. Ato las muñecas de thor entre ellas y luego a la pata del sofá,inmovilizando sus brazos por completo. Estiro de thor hasta dejar su cabeza colgante boca arriba por el reposa-brazos y lo desnudo por completo. Comenzó dándole un masaje por todo su cuerpo,extendiendo el gel por toda su hermosa piel canela. Poco a poco thor comenzaba a jadear mas fuerte,a retorcerse entre las manos de loki,con los ojos vendados y sin poder mover sus brazos,thor se sentía realmente atrapado. Realmente estaba muy excitado. Una oleada de placer inundo su cuerpo cuando loki poco a poco comenzó a masturbarlo lento y suave,retorciendo su pezón con la mano izquierda y el derecho con su boca ansiosa,el gel hacia su efecto,sentía todo su cuerpo arder,y mas con cada roce que loki le brindaba. No podía retener mas sus gemidos.  
T- A-aah! Mnngh!! loki!! Haah! - Thor estaba tan excitado que no podía ni hablar,sus jadeos aumentaban cada vez mas,pero de repente loki dejo de tocarlo. Se sintió frustrado,necesitaba mas caricias,no quería que se detuviera.  
T- Mnngh.. loki por.. por favor no pares yo..  
L- Shh bebe,tranquilo. Ahora viene lo bueno. Relajate. - Loki no estaba mucho mejor que el,estaba extasiado con los lindos jadeos de thor,con las expresiones de placer reflejadas en su rostro mientras gemía. No pudo aguantar mas,necesitaba hacerlo ya.  
L- Cariño,abre la boca para mi. - Thor ni lo pensó,abrió su boca al máximo,sacando un poco su lengua,estaba tan abrumado por el placer y por saber que vendría ahora. Loki unió sus lenguas en un beso húmedo y excitante,devorando su boca por completo mientras dejaba libre su polla ya endurecida. Se la acaricio un par de veces antes de dejar libre la boca de thor para introducir su polla lentamente.  
L- OH THOR!!! tu boca es tan cálida.. Hnnmg!! dios!! - loki fue introduciendo su polla mas profundo en la garganta de thor,notando como thor luchaba un poco por no vomitar y observando como su polla se marcaba en la garganta de thor,tocando esta con su mano y sintiendo el espacio que ganaba su polla. La saco por un momento,dándole un pequeño chance para que se recompusiera y volvió a introducirla aun mas profunda. Loki estaba luchando por ir despacio,por permitir que la garganta de thor se adaptase a el pero, ya no podía luchar mas. Empezó a mover sus caderas con velocidad,follando la boca de thor sin compasión,mientras thor hacia todo lo posible por respirar y aguantar las arcadas. Thor se retorcía con la polla dentro de su garganta,apenas podía respirar,intentaba coger aire cada vez que loki se retiraba,pero no era suficiente y aun así,la falta de oxigeno solo le daba mas placer. Loki era implacable,sus estocadas cada vez eran mas rápidas y profundas,veia a thor luchar por respirar y eso lo encendía mas,sabia que no aguantaría mucho mas,asique acelero el ritmo estando ya casi al limite,pero no quería ser el único en llegar al éxtasis. Cogió el anillo vibrador y lo coloco en la polla goteante de thor,lo activo y comenzó a masturbar a thor mientras seguía follándose su boca. Thor estaba perdido con tanto placer,no sabia si se desmayaría,era una sensación increíble,nunca sintió nada igual. Loki saco su polla de la boca de thor mientras se corría en ella con grandes chorros de semen caliente y thor ya no pudo aguantar mas su orgasmo. Los dos gritaron de placer juntos.  
L- OH JODER SI!! OH DIOS THOR ERES MAGNIFICO!  
T- ¡A-Aaaah! LOKI!!! - thor se trago todo lo que pudo del semen en su boca mientras jadeaba por aire en sus pulmones y corriéndose en su vientre,loki se tambaleo hasta tumbarse al lado de thor,desactivo el anillo y desato sus muñecas,observo como thor estaba desecho,temblaba con cada roce en su cuerpo,su orgasmo había sido realmente explosivo. Le quito la corbata de sus ojos y observo la mirada nublada por el placer y el cansancio. Lo beso profundamente y lo arropo con su chaqueta mientras iba a buscar una manta al armario. Ya estaban solos,dormir un poco no les iría mal.  
Durmieron por horas y cuando al fin despertaron ya estaba oscureciendo.  
L- Hey mi bello durmiente,es hora de despertar. - dijo mientras le besaba el cuello,thor se retorcía ante los besos mientras se despertaba. Loki lo había limpiado y vestido lo mejor que pudo.  
T- Hum.. ¿que hora es? - miro a loki a los ojos acordándose de todo lo que habían echo hace unas horas atrás y no pudo mas que sonrojarse en extremo.- oh yo.. cre..creo que debería irme a.. a casa. - loki no pudo mas que reír ante la repentina vergüenza de thor. Acaricio delicadamente su rostro y mirándole a los ojos supo que estaba perdido. L- ¿A casa? Ooh no pequeño tu y yo nos vamos a ir a cenar,hay que recuperar fuerzas y energía. Vamos,conozco un estupendo restaurante. No vas a rechazarme ¿cierto? - le susurro lo ultimo en el oído,observando como temblaba de tenerlo tan cerca.  
T- Esta… esta bien. - estaba feliz de ver como loki se preocupaba por el.  
Thor no había estado en un restaurante así en años. Era elegante,sofisticado y muy romántico. Los dos estaban pasando una magnifica velada,hablando,riendo y coqueteando. No se dieron cuenta de cuando se cogieron de la mano mientras se sonreían,ajenos a la persona que los observaba lleno de furia desde fuera.   
Una vez acabada la cena,loki se ofreció en llevar a thor a casa,pero este no quiso,alegando que vivía cerca y prefería caminar para bajar un poco la cena antes de dormir. Se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios y un cálido abrazo,se quedo observando como loki se retiraba en su lujoso coche y se encamino a su hogar sin saber que alguien aguardaba por el.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doble actualización!! disfruten del capitulo ^^

Thor estaba por entrar a su casa cuando escucho su voz,su mente se quedo en blanco y su cuerpo tembló. << no.. no puede ser,el no.. >> pensó thor mientras giraba lentamente  
O- Hola thor – Odín estaba parado justo detrás de el,con una mirada gélida. Thor no podía moverse,no entendía como su padre lo había encontrado. No tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando odín lo empujo dentro de la casa cerrando tras de si.   
T- Pa.. padre como me has.. - odín no le dejo acabar,girándose hacia thor alzo su puño y golpeo su rostro con el.  
O- CALLATE ASQUEROSA PERRA!! - thor cayo al suelo por la fuerza del golpe,sus ojos empezaron a nublarse producto del pánico y de las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sentía como su cara ardía,le dio de lleno en la mejilla y seguramente dejaría moretón.  
O- ¿Creías que podrías esconderte siempre de mi? Y para colmo te veo besuquearte con el desgraciado de laufeyson!! eres una deshonrar para los odinson!! - odín no dejaba de gritarle. Thor estaba asustado,paralizado y no vio venir una patada directa a sus costillas haciéndolo doblar en el suelo. Thor comenzó a llorar,rogándole a su padre que lo dejase en paz,que se fuera.  
T- Por.. por favor pa.. padre,no más,por favor!! El se.. señor laufeyson es mi.. mi jefe y.. - odin lo interrumpió alzándolo del suelo por el cuello y empujándolo contra la pared mas cercana en el pasillo,lo miro con odio y asco volviéndolo a golpear partiendole el labio con su puño.  
O- ¿Tu jefe? Yo mas bien diría que eres su ramera personal,su puta,un simple agujero el cual llenar cuando le plazca!!  
T- NO ES CIERTO EL ME QUIERE!! el.. yo se que el me – odin volvió a darle un puñetazo,esta vez en el estomago quitándole todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones. Odin dejo que thor cayera al suelo y agachándose a su lado,le sujeto del cabello haciendo que lo mirase a la cara.  
O- Escuchame bien thor,ese hijo de puta no te quiere,solo te usara,te follara y te mandara a la mierda porque no le importas ni a el ni a nadie,no eres mas que una puta ramera. No vales nada! Si cree que puede conseguir algo de la empresa odinson a través de ti,esta mas que equivocado. Hazle saber a ese desgraciado que tú no eres un odinson,nunca seras un odinson!! - soltó su cabeza con fuerza,haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo – nos veremos muy pronto thor.. ahora que te encontré,no volverás a huir de mi. - sin mirar atrás se fue,se fue dejando a un thor mal herido y llorando. Thor temblando y asustado,sin saber que hacer,se hizo bolita en el suelo y lloro hasta quedarse dormido.  
Loki llego temprano a trabajar ese día,estaba deseoso de ver a thor,de besarlo y abrazarlo,de volver a tenerlo temblando en sus manos. Cuando salio del ascensor busco a thor con la mirada pero no lo vio,pensó que igual estaba en la cafetería,sin darle mayor importancia camino a su despacho. Hoy seria un día largo,tenia muchas reunión para ese día, en unos meses se avecinaba una conferencia y tenían que preparar todo para las presentaciones.  
Era la hora del almuerzo y aun no había visto a thor por ningún lado,empezó a dudar si acaso había venido hoy a trabajar.  
L- Hola jane,¿has visto a thor esta mañana? Necesito que me ayude con unos archivos pero no lo localizo,no lo he visto en todo el día. - no iba a decirle la verdad de porque lo buscaba a la secretaria.  
J- Oh! ¿no le dieron el mensaje? Thor llamo esta mañana pidiendo el día libre,no se encontraba bien,estaba enfermo y quería descansar.  
L- Am.. no,no sabia nada. Gracias jane. - sin mas loki camino a su despacho, pensando << ¿por qué thor no me ha dicho nada? Ni si quiera me a llamado para decirme que faltaría hoy.. lo llamare ahora y tal vez vaya a ver que tal esta. Seguro stark pueda sustituirme por un día en las reuniones. >> Cuando entro a su despacho se asusto al ver a Nat sentada en su silla esperándolo a oscuras.  
L- Nat por dios,me asustaste!   
N- Ups! Jajaja lo siento,pero vine a traer un pequeño adelanto del informe,y algo que.. no creo que te agrade nada. - nat dejo el informe sobre la mesa y loki se acerco para leerlo. Observo atentamente todo el contenido,blanqueo de dinero,estafas,extorsiones o.. infidelidades,muy interesante,aunque lo peor fue cuando observo todos los informes médicos con el nombre de thor en ellos. Había muchísimos,desde que thor tenia 13 años había sido maltratado por odin. Contusiones,fracturas de costillas,brazos.. dislocaciones. No pudo seguir mirando. Estaba rabioso,quería golpear a odin en toda su asquerosa y vieja cara.  
N- Eso no es todo loki,después de que odin desheredara a thor y este terminase muy herido en el hospital,thor huyo de casa,ha estado ocultándose de odin por años,hasta ahora. Odin a estado rastreandole por mucho tiempo y lo encontró,ahora mismo se encuentra en la ciudad. Se ve que thor ha seguido manteniendo contacto con su madre,he intentado acercarse a ella y llevarla lejos de odin,pero nunca pudo lograr nada. Me preocupa que odin lo encuentre loki. - Loki se quedo perplejo,saco su celular y no lo pensó ni un segundo,marco el teléfono de thor,una,dos,tres veces llamo y no contestaba,loki comenzó a asustarse cogió su chaqueta y se dirijo a la puerta dispuesto a salir a buscarlo.  
L- Nat,busca información de frigga y el matrimonio con odin. Busca la manera de ayudarla y mantenlo vigilado,llama a clint y que te ayude. Por favor,avisa a stark e informarle de todo,yo tengo que irme. - no espero a obtener respuesta y corrió hacia el ascensor bajando directamente al estacionamiento,tenia que ir a su casa,algo le daba mala espina.  
T- Thor estaba enterrado bajo un montón de sabanas en la cama,estaba temblando de dolor. Anoche revivió todas las palizas de su padre a lo largo de los años,no pudo hacer nada,se quedo bloqueado,nunca pensó que su padre lo estuviera buscando. No paraba de llorar,solo quería desaparecer y huir lejos de todo pero,no quería dejar a loki,ni su trabajo. Era feliz aquí,quería ser feliz aquí. Su pequeña paz fue perturbada por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su casa. Tembló pensando que odin volvió por el hasta que escucho la voz inconfundible de loki. No sabia que hacia el ahí,nunca pensó que fuese a venir a verle,pero se notaba alterado. Sin esperar mas bajo al segundo piso debatiendo si debía abrir o no a loki. No quería que lo viese así,no quería preocuparle y,mucho menos,meterlo en problemas con su padre.  
Una vez llego a la puerta miro por la mirilla,viendo a loki parado en su puerta con la respiración alterada,como si hubiese estado corriendo,estaba inquieto a si que decidió hablarle fingiendo estar muy enfermo.  
T- Loki cof cof ¿que haces aquí? Yo estoy muy..  
L- Thor ábreme la puerta por favor,por favor. - thor empezó a llorar al oír la voz tan apagada y triste de loki,abrió la puerta poco a poco,intentando ocultar sus golpes de la mirada de loki cuando este entraba a su casa,pero fue imposible.  
L- Oh dios thor!! ¿pero.. cuando..? - thor no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba fuerte al cuerpo de el.  
T- A.. ayer el.. el nos vio,nos vio en el restaurante y me siguió cuando te fuiste,me emprendió cuando yo abrí la puerta y.. y entro empujándome yo.. me bloquee,no hice nada para defenderme,le rogué que se fuera yo… - thor no podía ni hablar,estaba tan alterado que no podía parar de llorar,loki lo abrazaba con fuerza,lo sentía temblar en sus brazos. Thor no merecía este trato,no sabia que quería odin de el,pero no iba a permitir que volviera a acercarsele. Antes lo destruiría con sus propias manos.  
L- Calma thor,estoy contigo,no va a volver a tocarte ¿me oyes? No voy a permitir que vuelva acercarse a ti. Pero bebe,tu y yo tenemos que hablar,tienes que contarme todo ¿vale? - thor solo asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que loki le decía,estaba tan cansado de haber llorado toda la noche que hasta hablar le dolía. Loki levanto la cara de thor para examinar sus golpes y se quedo horrorizado al ver su ojo amoratado y su labio partido,pero cuando levanto sus ojos y vio los de thor,eso termino de quebrarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar,habían perdido completamente su brillo,la ilusión que habitaba en su mirada. Beso su frente y lo cargo preguntándole donde estaba su habitación para llevarlo ahí. Al cargarlo,pudo notar la mueca de dolor que hizo.  
L- Thor donde mas te golpeo,que fue exactamente lo que te dijo.  
T- El me golpeo en las costillas con una patada cuando yo estaba en suelo y,luego me dio un puñetazo en el estomago antes de irse,aparte de los golpes en el rostro.. El.. el dijo que no valía nada,que era una deshonra para la familia y mas por trabajar contigo y.. por estar.. juntos. - loki vio como thor desvió la mirada de el cuando dijo eso ultimo,aun no habían hablado de nada,solo se divertían con el sexo y era evidente que thor quería algo más. - Dijo que yo solo era tu ramera,un agujero al que llenar y del que te aburrirías tarde o temprano,que solo te acercaste a mi por la empresa,que nadie me quiere ni me querrá jamas.. que yo.. nunca seré un odinson. - thor volvió a llorar desconsoladamente tumbado en la cama y loki cada vez estaba mas roto al verlo así. Es cierto,el se acerco a thor por sexo,por su hermoso rostro y su divino cuerpo,nunca pensó que el pudiese llegar a enamorarse.  
L- Thor.. hey pequeño,mirame por favor. - thor obedeció y lo miro a los ojos, - bebe,yo te quiero,y voy a cuidarte,a protegerte y no pienso dejar que ese asqueroso ser vuelva a ponerte una mano encima. - thor se quedo perplejo, ¿había oído bien lo que dijo loki?  
T- Tu.. tu me quieres.. ¿de verdad me quieres? - vio como los ojos de thor recuperaban un poco de luz ante sus palabras y no puedo evitar que su sonrisa se escapase de sus labios. Thor era tan puro e inocente que no merecía sufrir como lo hacia.  
L- Si thor,te quiero,y quiero que estemos juntos y por tu seguridad,vas a venirte a mi casa. Es un edificio con cámaras de seguridad,estarás seguro y protegido e iremos juntos siempre del trabajo a casa y viceversa. Ahí nadie podrá.. - no pudo acabar ya que thor se abalanzo sobre el besándolo intensamente. Al principio le costo reaccionar,pero acabo respondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad. Thor arrastro a loki a la cama,fue quitándole el cinturón e intentando desabrochar su camisa. Loki no intento detenerlo,le gusto que thor tomase la iniciativa.  
Una vez thor consiguió quitarle la camisa a loki empezó a desnudarse el,quito sus pantalones primero,rebelando la ya enorme erección que tenia. Cuando fue a quitarse la camisa vacilo y eso no paso desapercibido por loki,se acerco a el y lo beso,poco a poco fue levantando su camiseta y se la quito,observando el hematoma en sus costillas. Inclinándose lo beso con cuidado,haciendo que thor recuperase la seguridad que necesitaba. Se besaban sin descanso,sus labios ya estaban rojos e hinchados y es que apenas se separaban para respirar,terminaron de desnudarse el uno al otro despacio,con delicadeza,no tenían prisa en ello. Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro,besándose,acariciándose llenos de pasión y deseo.  
T- N-Nhm! Loki yo.. yo quiero que tu.. - loki lo silencio con un beso y lo miro a los ojos.  
L- Estas seguro,no me importa esperar a que se curen tus golpes.  
T- NO! yo.. estoy seguro loki,por favor,por favor hazme tuyo. - loki sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo,thor quería entregarse a el,iba a ser el primer hombre en tomarlo,el primero y el ultimo,por que no tenia ninguna intención de dejarlo ir después de esto. Lo beso con pasión renovada mientras acariciaba la polla de thor dulcemente.  
L- Amor,¿lubricante? - Thor estaba en las nubes ante ese apodo y entre el beso y las caricias,su cabeza ya no funcionaba bien,pero llego a entender lo que loki le pedía.  
T- A-aah! en.. en el primer cajón. - loki se aparto un segundo para cogerlo y entonces cayo en que no tenia condones.  
L- ¿Tienes condones?  
T- No.. no es necesario. - Oh dios a cada segundo loki se encendía más.   
L- Pequeño abre las piernas. - Thor fue abriendo las piernas con vergüenza,sin mirar a loki directamente y eso le parecía muy tierno. Hecho una cantidad generosa de lubricante en la entrada de thor y en sus dedos,no quería que su primera vez fuera dolorosa. Le haría ver las estrellas esta noche.   
Jugo con su entrada un poco,moviendose en círculos sin llegar a introducirse en el. Loki lo besaba lento y profundo,con una mano jugaba con su pequeño botón fruncido y con la otra lo masturbaba a un ritmo lento y tortuoso. Cuando lo vio suficientemente relajado decidió introducir un dedo lentamente en el,dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrase antes de intentar meter un segundo dedo. Poco a poco comenzó con un vaivén lento introduciendo un segundo dedo dentro de thor. Thor no paraba de retorcerse y jadear. Era una imagen divina para sus ojos.  
T- A-aah! si.. más rápido loki,por favor!! Hnmg!! - loki introdujo un tercer dedo y jugo por unos minutos mas,hasta que sintió que thor ya estaba preparado para tomarlo sin sentir dolor.   
L- Bebe mirame,abre los ojos mi amor. - thor abrió sus ojos y busco la mirada de loki,estaba tan perdido en el placer que casi no veía con claridad. - no cierres los ojos. - coloco su polla en la entrada estirada de thor,unto mas lubricante en su polla y en el agujero de thor. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y se introdujo lentamente en el,se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras loki empalaba a thor despacio,sin prisa,para que no sintiera ningún dolor. Una vez toco fondo loki estaba hiperventilando,aguantando las ganas de moverse y concentrándose para no terminar en ese mismo instante.  
L- Eres tan en estrecho y cálido.. dios!! te sientes tan bien thor que no se cuanto aguantare. A-aah! Joder! - loki comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y luego empujo mas duro hacia delante. - M-Mngh!!-.  
T- AH! A-aaahh loki!! si,por favor muévete por favor!! - loki no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a mover sus caderas envistiendo a thor mientras lo besaba con pasión. Thor no podía callar su gemidos,nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida. Loki al ser su primera vez se conformo con la postura en la que estaban,envestía cada vez mas duro y fuerte hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba,dio con el preciado botón que hizo saltar a thor por los aires.  
T- OH DIOS!! OH DIOS!! LOKI!! - thor estaba en su limite y loki no creía aguantar mucho mas,siguió golpeando la próstata de thor mientras comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano sintiendo como su orgasmo se acercaba. Thor se derramo en su mano,convulsionando entre tanto placer mientras grito su nombre una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra,apretando la polla de loki en su interior haciendo que loki también alcanzase el clímax corriéndose dentro.  
L- Oh thor!! - se desplomo encima de su pecho sin fuerzas,boqueando en busca de oxigeno. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron,loki se retiro del interior de thor provocandole un ultimo gemido. Thor estaba exhausto,aun temblando ligeramente en los brazos de loki. Este lo dio un ultimo beso y cogió las sabanas de la cama para taparse ambos y no coger frio.  
T- Te quiero – le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos,viendo loki de nuevo el brillo que habían perdido. Loki le acaricio el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios mientras le susurraba juntando sus frentes.  
L- Yo también te quiero thor. - lo miro y abrazo hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido,loki estaba apunto de caer en morfeo cuando su movil vibro. Se movió sin despertar a thor y contesto la llamada.  
L- ¿Que averiguaste?   
N- Tengo la manera clave para hacer caer a odin.  
L- Perfecto. Ese canalla va a lamentar haber tocado a thor.


	7. capitulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odieeeeeeen T-T espero les guste el capitulo!! y siendo la tardanza. he tenido una semana muy dura entre el trabajo y dolores de cabeza..

V- Señor Borson,tiene una visita en su despacho,intente impedirle entrar pero.. - odin no le dejo acabar echándolo de su camino.  
O- ¡¡Como puedo estar rodeado de tantos inútiles!! largate de mi vista antes de que te despida.  
V- Como ordene señor! - La pobre muchacha salio corriendo despavorida,lo ultimo que quería era enfrentar la ira de odin. Odin camino veloz,no sabia quien narices se había colado en su despacho,pero estaba dispuesto a mandarlo al infierno. Cuando abrió la puerta contuvo el aire al ver quien se haya dentro,el mismísimo loki laufeyson.  
O- Laufeyson,a que debo su visita. - odin se enderezo,intentando intimidar a loki.  
L- Bueno.. solo vine a darle un pequeño consejo.  
O- ¿Como dices? No entiendo a que estas jugand.. - No pudo continuar,odin se quedo callado ante la mirada tan amenazadora de loki. Por un instante le recordó a su padre,Laufey,un hombre frio,inteligente y calculador.  
L- No juegues con fuego,o te acabaras quemando.  
O- ¡¡Me estas amenazando!! ¡Como te atreves a venir a mi ofi..  
L- Te metiste con la persona equivocada. Golpeaste a thor y ese error lo pagaras caro odin. - loki iba a irse cuando odin volvió a hablar haciéndole parar en seco.  
O- Golpearlo fue lo menos que pude hacerle. ¿te ha contado lo bien que entretenía a mis socios en las fiestas? Solía acabar con la mandíbula dislocada.. siempre lo mantuve casto,nunca deje que se la metieran al fin y al cabo,nunca se sabe cuando podía encontrar alguien interesado al cual dárselo en matrimonio.- Loki estaba ardiendo por dentro,tenia ganas de apuñalarlo en ese mismo instante. Se giro lentamente para mirarlo,sus ojos ardiendo en cólera.  
L- Pagaras cada lagrima y cada segundo de sufrimiento odin,voy a dejarte en la miseria. - y se fue sin querer oír nada mas. Dudaba de poder resistirse y no acabar golpeándolo hasta la muerte. Su plan estaba en marcha,todo estaba listo para derrocar y destruir a ese hijo de puta. Apago la grabadora que tenia en el bolsillo,eso era una prueba mas de todas las que ya habían conseguido,estas dos semanas se dedicaron a preparar todo. Su plan estaba listo,pero antes tenia que hablar con thor,ya lo habían postergado mucho tiempo y después de lo que dijo odin,loki tenia que saber toda la verdad.

Thor se encontraba en la cafetería,había decidido parar para comer,loki había salido y no sabia cuando volvería. Thor estaba feliz,después del altercado con su padre hacia unas semanas,loki había decidido que thor se trasladase a su casa y era todo tan maravilloso. Dormían apretaditos el uno con el otro,se repartían las tareas y el sexo era fabuloso,vamos que la convivencia era magnifica. Loki era muy dulce con el y eso le encantaba. Estaba tan concentrado comiendo y pensando en loki que no se percato de que alguien se acercaba a el.  
F- Hola lindura ¿por qué tan solito? - fandral se recostó sobre su espalda,acorralándolo en su lugar y colocando sus manos a los costados de thor en la mesa. - ¿Te han dicho que hoy estas realmente hermoso?  
T- Fandral largate,no quiero que te acerques a mi si no es por trabajo.  
F- Oh vamos.. no creo que a loki le moleste compartirte,seguro te complazco mejor que el,todos saben que yo.. - fandral no pudo acabar la frase,sintió como alguien lo empujaba lejos de thor y cuando se giro no pudo mas que congelarse en su lugar.  
L- ¿No te quedo lo suficientemente claro la ultima vez? - loki lo fulminaba con la mirada,estaba cabreado por la reunión con odin y ver esto solo hizo que quisiera prender fuego a fandral. - ALEJATE DE EL! - loki hablo grabe y apretando los dientes,no grito,no hacia falta ya que el tono de su voz era una clara amenaza.   
Fandral se fue sin mas,sonriendo un poco al mirar a thor,era evidente que volvería a intentarlo,conociendo a loki acabaría cansándose d el como con todos.  
T- Loki!! fui a buscarte para comer juntos pero me dijeron que habías salido y… - se detuvo al ver la mirada de loki,había furia y tristeza,algo no andaba bien.  
L- Thor.. tenemos que hablar. Ves a mi despacho cuando acabes.  
T- Pero loki.. - thor observo como loki se fue sin darle una mirada si quiera. << a caso.. ya se canso de mi.. >> Los pensamientos de thor empezaron a volar con cosas negativas,se imagino que loki ya no quería estar con el,que vio que no era amor lo que sentía. Thor agacho la cabeza entristecido,ya no tenia hambre,a si que recogió todo y se encamino al despacho. Mejor acabar cuanto antes.

L- Ese desgraciado hijo de puta.. como pudo hacer eso a su propio hijo. DIOS!! ¡¡disfrutaría matándolo ahora mismo!! - Estaba furioso,las palabras de odin no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza,tanto sufrimiento y él.. él aun así era un sol radiante. Era tan amable y cariñoso,como thor podía ser tan alegre,habiendo vivido una tortura. Loki escucho unos golpes en la puerta e imaginando que seria thor le dio el pase para entrar. Tenia que hablar con el,tenia que contarle todo lo que su padre le había echo y él le contaría todo lo que tenia planeado para hundir a odin.  
T- Loki.. - thor no podía mirarle a los ojos,sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría. - yo.. ¿hice algo mal? - Loki vio que thor estaba decaído,y cayo en la forma en la que le hablo en la cafetería,dios.. era tan estúpido!! thor debía pensar que quería dejarle.  
L- No mi amor,pero tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente,y no quiero postergarlo mas. Thor.. necesito que me cuentes todo lo que odin te hizo a ti y a tu madre. - Thor elevo su mirada,llevándola directamente a los ojos de loki. - ah.. - loki suspiro antes de continuar hablando - fui al despacho de odin. Thor ¿es verdad que dejo que sus socios abusaran de ti? - thor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente,su expresión de terror y vergüenza inundaron su cara.  
T- Co.. como tu.. el.. ¿que te dijo? - thor estaba temblando de miedo,no quería que loki supiera eso,no quería que lo despreciara.  
L- Thor por favor,solo responde. Quiero que me cuentes todo. - thor no paraba de temblar,el no quería que loki lo mirase con asco,no quería contarle todo y supiera que fue usado como un asqueroso muñeco. - thor.. ven. - loki se sentó en el sofá,invitando a thor a que se sentase en sus piernas para hablar con el,thor dudo al principio,pero acabo sentándose en sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro entre su melena y el cuello de loki. - mi amor,llevo tiempo planeando hundir a tu padre,desde el día que dormiste en mi casa y me contaste lo que te hizo. Investigue a tu padre,todos sus trapos sucios y vi todos los informes médicos sobre ti,yo.. thor necesito que me cuentes todo. Quiero ayudarte.  
T- Esta bien pero.. prometeme que,que no me dejaras,que no cambiara nada entre nosotros. - thor lo miro suplicante,temblando mientras sus manos se enrollaban en su camisa.- por favor..  
L- Nada cambiara lo que siento por ti,confiá en mi. - loki lo beso suavemente en los labios mientras lo apretaba mas a su cuerpo. Thor se dejo abrazar,respirando profundamente antes de comenzar a relatar todo.  
T- Yo.. mi padre me vio con un compañera de la escuela cuando yo apenas tenia 13 años,nos vio de la mano dándonos un pequeño beso. Cuando llegue a casa ese día mi padre me estaba esperando,me dijo que le acompañaría a una reunión con sus socios. Yo estaba feliz,era la primera vez que mi padre se mostraba amigable y quería que lo acompañase. Subí corriendo a cambiarme y cuando baje nos fuimos. Cuando llegue todos me miraban raro,yo no entendía porque a si que pensé que solo era por que no me conocían. Mi padre me invito a beber una copa de vino,dijo que por una vez no pasaba nada,a si que acepte sin pensarlo pero.. comencé a sentirme mareado,la vista se me nublaba y me sentía sofocado,me acerque a mi padre asustado por como me sentía y el riendo sujeto mi cara con fuerza. Me miro y me dijo que si tanto me gustaban los chicos,que porque no probaba a los hombres de verdad. Lo mire asustado,sabia lo que mi padre pensaba de los gays y quise hacerme el desentendido,pero el me golpeo y me dijo que me había visto,que no podía mentirle. Yo estaba en el suelo,cuando vi que saco una cámara y comenzó a grabar. Cuando quise reaccionar uno de sus socios me agarro de las muñecas y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Yo.. yo estaba en shock,cuando note que otro hombre comenzaba a tocarme y reaccione,comencé a gritar que parasen,le suplique ayuda a mi padre,pero el solo se reía mientras grababa. Note como me desnudaron por completo,como tantas manos me tocaban,estaba gritando de pánico cuando note que un hombre se acercaba por detrás. Ahí fue la única vez que oí la voz de mi padre en toda la noche,cuando les dijo que podían usar todo de mi,pero no podían follar mi trasero,eso lo reservaría para otra ocasión. Estuvieron horas manoseándome,usando mi boca,mis manos,restregándose en mi trasero y muslos. Solo pararon cuando,al intentar meter dos pollas en mi boca me desencajaron la mandíbula. Aun recuerdo el dolor y el crujido que dio cuando se salio de su lugar.. mi cabeza desconecto y simplemente oí como se detenían entre risas y caí inconsciente.  
Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto,mi madre dormía a mi lado. Yo solo pude llorar,quería morir en ese instante. A raíz de ese día le confesé a mi madre que era gay y comenzaron las palizas indiscriminadas. Mi padre guarda el video en sus archivos,estoy segurísimo.  
L- Oh mi amor.. - loki lo abrazo con fuerza mientras thor comenzaba a llorar. Dios haría que odin sufriera en prisión. - bebé.. voy a conseguir ese video,voy a destruir a tu padre y esos hijos de puta que osaron tocarte caerán con el. Y tú mi pequeño,volverás a ver a tu madre y odin no volverá a molestaros nunca mas. Siempre cuidare de ti mi amor. Siempre.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero sufrí un bloqueo a mitad de capitulo y hasta ayer no conseguí avanzarlo.
> 
> Gracias por esperar y seguir mi historia ^^

Reportera: Han pasado solo dos días desde los escándalos descubiertos en la empresa Odinson. Estafa,corrupción,chantajes y hasta blanqueo de dinero son solo una porción de todo lo que se esta destapando. Varios empresarios ya han sido detenidos e interrogados pero el empresario y jefe de la compañía, el señor Odin sigue sin pronun.. - odin no aguanto mas y apago la televisión. Estaba furioso,aun no habían sacado nada contra el,pero era cuestión de tiempo.. ese laufeyson había cumplido su amenaza. Pero el no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados,le golpeara donde mas le duele..

Loki estaba orgulloso,estaba en su casa viendo por la televisión como su plan marchaba a la perfección. Por fin le haría pagar todo el dolor y humillación que le hizo pasar a thor.   
N- Lo encontré.. - nat le lanzo un pequeño pendrive a loki el cual atrapo al vuelo.  
L- ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa y.. qué es esto..?   
N- El video donde.. bueno,donde abusan de thor. - loki endureció su expresión y no perdió tiempo en conectar el pendrive a la televisión - yo.. no te recomiendo que lo veas loki,no es para nada agradable y no creo que thor quiera que tu.. - no le dio tiempo a acabar cuando oyó las risas provenientes del video,ella ya lo había visto y no fue agradable. Loki estaba furioso,ver a thor drogado y llorando suplicándole a la persona que,se supone,debía protegerlo. No se percataron cuando thor entro y vio la pantalla,las tazas que estaba llevando se cayeron de sus manos rompiéndose en el suelo. Los dos se giraron asustados por el ruido,encontrándose a thor llorando mientras con sus manos tapaba sus oídos.  
L- Amor.. - Thor estaba llorando y ahora escondia su rostro con sus manos,ver eso le recordó todo. Las manos vagando por todo su cuerpo,las risas burlonas de su padre y sus socios,el chasquido y dolor de su mandíbula al desencajarse,los besos.. no,el no quería que loki viera eso.  
L- Thor amor.. - loki se acerco a thor abrazándolo con cariño mientras acariciaba su precioso cabello para calmarlo. - shh pequeño,estoy aquí contigo,tranquilo.  
T- No tenias que ver eso..   
L- Oh thor.. yo.. lo siento,necesitaba saber quienes fueron,ver sus rostros y así ayudarte a meter en prisión a esos hijos de puta. Por favor perdoname bebe. - thor se removió en su pecho y asomo su cabezita mirándole con esos hermosos ojos llorosos.  
N- Ademas thor,tenemos una buena noticia para ti..   
L- Cierto,alistate. Saldremos en 10 minutos.

Una hermosa mujer con cabellos de oro,esperaba impacientemente al dueño de esa amplia oficina. Estaba nerviosa,ansiosa por ver que tenían que decirle.

L- Buenos días,siento haberla hecho esperar. - loki la observo de cerca,sin duda thor era una hermosa copia de su madre. - Soy Loki Laufeyson,un gusto poder conocerla por fin,señora friga.  
Friga se giro mirando a loki que estaba acompañado de natasha,la mujer con la que estuvo en contacto desde hace unos días.

F- Oh! El placer es mio,señor laufeyson. Señorita natasha. Creo que tienen información importante para mi. - no pudo evitar evaluar a loki,su hijo le habla siempre de lo magnifico que era,pero ella sabia de sus aventuras y lo ultimo que quería era ver sufrir a su hijo. Bastante dolor había tenido ya en su corta vida.  
L- Por supuesto,iré directo al grano. Sabemos que su matrimonio fue de conveniencia,algo arreglado y por ello firmaron un contrato prenupcial con una clausula de infidelidad. Especificando que,si alguno fuera infiel,todos los bienes adquiridos durante el matrimonio se dividirían y el matrimonio podría ser anulado. Bueno.. creo que con estas fotografiás y mensajes tiene mas que suficientes pruebas de lo que su marido a hecho a sus espaldas. Una puerta abierta para poder ser libre. - natasha le tendió una carpeta con todas las fotografiás y mensajes de correo que mantenía con sus múltiples amantes. Friga estaba impactada,ella había amado a su marido hace muchos años,dejo de hacerlo la primera vez que golpeo a thor. Pero estas fotos,esos mensajes.. eran incluso antes de que thor naciera. Estaba destrozada pero aliviada de poder alejarse de él. - Se que puede preguntarse el por qué de todo esto. Pero thor la ama con locura,y yo quiero ver feliz a thor.  
F- Gracias por todo. Esto es.. doloroso,pero a la vez liberador. Sin duda tienes buenos “agentes”. Ahora,si me esta permitido,quisiera saber que tiene usted con mi hijo. - friga entrecerró los ojos al mirar a loki,intentaba intimidarlo - Thor es un muchacho soñador,dulce e ingenuo y no permitiré que nadie se aproveche de el. Y bueno.. tu fama de “cazador” te precede,si thor es un juego para ti,no permitiré que este contigo.

Loki no pudo evitar sorprenderse,no sabia que hubiese alcanzado tal fama,pero no permitiría que le alejasen de thor.

L- No voy a negar nada,esa fama es cierta,pero thor es diferente para mi. Realmente me preocupo por el y lo quiero,sino,no lo protegería como hago. Desde que odin lo asalto en su casa,me prometí que no volvería a tocarlo.  
F- ¿Que odin hizo qué? ¿Volvió a golpearlo? - friga se alarmo ante lo dicho por loki,no sabia que él lo hubiese buscado y mucho menos golpeado de nuevo. - Quiero ver a thor,dijisteis que si venia podría verlo,necesito ver a mi hijo.  
N- Tranquila friga,thor ya esta recuperado,fue hace unas semanas y desde ese día lo mantenemos vigilado. Nadie podrá hacerle daño. - friga suspiro aliviada sabiendo que su hijo estaba protegido ahora.  
L- Y no se preocupe,ahora mismo le llevare con thor,pero primero quiero tratar otro tema un poco mas delicado. - friga vio que la expresión de loki se volvió seria y sombría. - vi y leí todos los informes médicos de thor,fue golpeado desde los 13 años y cada vez las lesiones eran mas grabes. ¿Por qué no denuncio nunca a odin? Se que lo defendía de él,pero si lo hubiese denunciado tal vez.. todo habría acabado antes.  
F- Odin es poderoso,y yo no tenia ni voz ni voto. Mas de una vez quise denunciarle y siempre me amenazo con alejar a thor de mi,de hacerlo desaparecer o venderlo al mejor postor,en mas de una ocasión quise huir con thor pero siempre nos encontraba..  
N- Vaya.. thor no nos a contado que intentasen huir.  
F- Porque no lo sabe.. yo le mentía,le decía que nos íbamos de vacaciones y cuando llegábamos al destino siempre nos esperaba algún guardia de odin. Intente de todo,me enfrente a él,pero se volvía mas agresivo con thor. Yo mande a thor a ese internado,fue la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo..  
L- Y.. ¿usted estaba cuando thor fue llevado por odin a esa reunión de socios?  
F- No,estaba de viaje y volví cuando odin me dijo que thor se había caído y se fracturo la mandíbula.  
N- ¿Eso le contó odin? - Ni loki ni natasha daban crédito a lo que estaban oyendo, esperaban que odin mintiese pero.. ¿thor nunca le contó la verdad a su madre?.  
F- ¿Por qué preguntan eso? ¿Qué le ocurrió a thor ese día? - friga comenzó a alarmarse,pero loki y natasha no estaban seguros en contarle,al fin y al cabo en todo este tiempo thor nunca le dijo nada a su madre.  
L- Lo siento pero.. no nos concierne a nosotros contárselo,creo que debería hablarlo con thor mas calmadamente. Si el no se lo quiso contar,nosotros no somos quienes para hacerlo.  
F- Lo entiendo.. si hemos acabado ya,¿podría ver a mi hijo?  
L- Por supuesto,sígueme por favor. - Loki se levanto y como buen caballero, abrió la puerta a friga para que saliera primero y después la guio a una hermosa terraza en la azotea del edificio con un precioso jardín,donde thor la esperaba sin saber que ella era quien iría a verle. Loki se quedo alejado,observando como friga se acercaba silenciosa a thor mientras el veía unas bellas flores.

F- Oh! esas flores son las favoritas de mi precioso hijo,por su aroma dulce y sus hermosos colores. - thor se giro tan rápido que podría haberse dañado el cuello. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Llevaba años sin verla,y ahora estaba ahí,parada frente a el y tan hermosa como la recordaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre.  
T- ¡MAMA! - thor sollozaba en los brazos de su madre,después de tanto tiempo por fin podía oler su perfume,abrazarla y sentirla junto a el.  
F- Oh mi pequeño thor.. estas tan hermoso y as crecido tanto,te he extrañado tanto hijo mio. - friga lloraba mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a thor. Loki solo podía sonreír junto a natasha al ver la hermosa escena que presenciaban.

Pasaron horas hablando madre e hijo,poniéndose al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos años de lejanía. Friga pregunto por lo ocurrido el día de la reunión,thor con pesar y dolor le contó todo lo ocurrido rompiendo en llanto y friga solo pudo pedirle perdón,perdón por no haberlo ayudado lo suficiente,pero thor no la culpo nunca de nada,sabia que ella no podía hacer nada contra odin. Cuando ambos se calmaron,loki se unió a ellos.  
T- ¡¡Oh loki!! ¿Tú planeaste todo cierto? - thor se lanzo contra loki abrazándolo con fuerza – gracias por traer a mi madre,no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.  
L- No ha sido nada bebe,me encanta poder hacerte feliz. - loki se inclino y dejo un suave beso en sus labios,haciendo que thor se sonrojase por completo.  
F- Cof cof.. veo que mi pequeño es feliz con.. como los llaman,¡ah si!, sugar daddy.

Tanto loki como thor se sonrojaron hasta las orejas de vergüenza mientras friga y natasha no paraban de reír.

F- Me alegra saber que cuidas y amas a mi hijo tanto como el a ti,se que contigo siempre estará seguro y protegido.  
L- Nunca dejare que nadie mas le haga daño.  
F- Bien,con eso puedo irme tranquila.  
T- ¿Qué,ya te vas? Pero.. ¿a donde te vas a ir? - thor se altero pensando que su madre volvería a la casa de odin,eso podría ser peligroso.  
F- Tranquilo mi sol,loki preparo una escolta personal para mi y un hermoso apartamento donde hospedarme después de que contacte a mi abogado. Pienso presentar todas las pruebas que me han dado y pedir el divorcio por fin. Oh mi hermoso niño,volveré pronto a verte.  
T- Te estaré esperando impaciente madre.

Loki y thor acompañaron a friga a la salida,donde ya su escolta la esperaba para llevarla a su nueva residencia. Estaba feliz de saber que su madre por fin seria libre y feliz lejos de ese monstruo,fue inevitable la sonrisa tan radiante que broto en sus labios con ese pensamiento. Se giro a loki y lo beso dulce y lentamente.

T- Eres el mejor loki,no se como agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi y por mi madre.  
L- Bueno.. yo tengo varias sugerencias. - thor vio esa sonrisa lasciva en el rostro de loki y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber en que estaba pensando.

10 minutos después

T- Aahh! lo.. ki Mngh!! - thor se encontraba desnudo,tumbado con el pecho sobre la mesa de la oficina de loki mientras este lo embestía con fuerza sujetando su cabello en un puño y con la otra lo masturbaba tortuosamente lento.  
L- Dios thor.. sigues siendo tan estrecho! ¡Hmmng! eres delicioso mi amor,me haces sentir tan bien.. - loki siguió embistiendo con fuerza,pero con un rápido movimiento giro a thor sobre la mesa y volvió a embestir mientras devoraba su boca con pasión. - sin duda estas hecho para mi bebe.  
T- AAH!! loki me voy a.. - thor no pudo ni acabar la frase cuando ya estaba corriéndose sobre su vientre- ¡¡Ah -Aaahh!!   
L- ¡¡OH DIOS THOR!! - Loki dio un par de embestidas mas antes de correrse en el interior de thor y caer desplomado sobre su pecho.  
T- Te amo loki,eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. -thor miro a loki con sus ojos brillantes.  
L- Tú también lo eres todo para mi thor. - loki se acerco a sus labios mirando fijamente a sus ojos – te amo.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento tanto haber tardado en actualizar.. pero he sufrido muchisimo bloqueo con esta historia y creo que ahora vuelve a fluir un poco jeje espero disfruten este capitulo,espero poder actualizarla pronto^^ gracias a todos por seguirla y ser pacientes!!

Las semanas pasaron y las noticias sobre el divorcio de la familia odinson estaba en la portada de todos los medios de comunicación,odin estaba en banca rota,la empresa asgard perdía socios y dinero,y con el divorcio tenia que ceder la mitad de todo a frigga. Odin estaba echo una furia,lo estaba perdiendo todo y eso no podía permitirlo. Haría pagar a laufeyson,tomaría venganza aun que con ello se terminase de ir a la ruina.

Loki había reservado mesa para cenar esa noche en el mejor de los restaurantes de la ciudad,quería tener una cita con thor,algo romántico y luego acabar en una sesión de sexo duro y salvaje en su casa o donde les pillase la pasión..

A- Señor laufeyson,la reunión con el empresario de wakanda sera en tres horas,ya que han tenido un pequeño percance con el vuelo. A si que hemos pensando que si le parece bien adelantar la reunión con barnes para dentro de media hora.  
L- Esta bien,estará todo organizado ¿no? No quiero que haya ni un solo fallo en la reunión.   
A- No se preocupe señor,todo ha sido revisado por thor,y ya dejo organizada la sala de reuniones,los proyectores y las copias pertinentes para todos los asistentes.  
L- Perfecto,gracias ya puedes retirarte.

La reunión con barnes fue rápida,enseguida llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo y ambos firmaron los contratos sin problemas. Después de ello loki dio una rápida visita a thor encerrándolo en su despacho y follandolo rudo contra la pared.

T- A-aah lo..ki! Hmngh!! - thor escondía su rostro en el cuello de loki,buscando así acallar sus gemidos para que nadie los pudiera escuchar,pero le era difícil cuando loki lo embestía con tanta fuerza dando justo en su próstata.  
L- Oh cariño.. estas tan apretado y.. hmmn aah.. amo cuando gimes mi nombre,pero me gusta mas oírtelo gritar.. - dijo loki mientras acelero sus embestidas,golpeando mas duro en su punto dulce provocando que thor llegase con un grito desesperado.   
T- ¡¡ OH LOKI!! - thor se aferro al cuerpo de loki,temblando por su orgasmo mientras loki seguía embistiendo fuerte persiguiendo su propio placer.  
L- oh.. thor ¡¡SIII!! aah dios,eres tan delicioso mi amor. - loki cargo a thor hasta el sofá y fue por pañuelos para limpiar todo el desastre que habían creado. - esta noche iremos a cenar a uno de los mejor restaurantes de la ciudad.

T- ¿Me esta pidiendo una cita señor laufeyson..? - thor sonreía con travesura – acepto su cita,pero espero que no le diga nada a mi novio,es un poco posesivo..   
L- Oh vaya,pues trataremos que no nos pille jaja – loki lo beso dulcemente y mientras terminaba de arreglarse – bueno,tengo que irme a la reunión con wakanda,espero ojala no me hagan perder mucho el tiempo, a T’Challa le encanta cuestionar todo una y mil veces.  
T- Bueno,pero tu eres el mejor en tu trabajo,siempre consigues lo que quieres. Ánimo,ya veras que todo ira bien. 

La reunión se alargo por horas,stark y T´Challa nunca se habían llevado bien,pero menos mal que Suri había acompañado a su hermano para mediar entre estos dos,ella tenia la capacidad de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano,aunque costase horas..  
Tch- Bueno.. ¿y por qué debería mi empresa proporcionaros ayuda económica o tecnológica? - T´Challa los miro entrecerrando los ojos,en todas las convenciones siempre discutía con tony por ello siempre les costaba llegar a un acuerdo cuando se reunían.  
St- Vamos panterita no guardes tanto rencor,sabes de sobra que esta empresa es grandiosa y uniéndote a nosotros todos salimos beneficiados. Pero si tengo que decirlo,lo diré.. lo reconozco,tu tecnología es fascinante,aunque no tanto como la mía, y uniéndonos lograremos que estos trajes militares y los próximos proyectos se vendan como churros. Ademas,ahora que asgard esta cayendo en ruina habréis perdido beneficios al estar asociados con ellos.   
Su- Hermano,stark tiene razón. Estamos notando económicamente la ruina de asgard en nuestra empresa y aparte,stark a reconocido ya nuestro talento a si que dejar ya esta tonta trifulca y firma.   
Tch- Hm.. esta bien. - t´challa firmaba con el ceño fruncico,aunque le costase reconocerlo,su hermana tenia razón y esto era una buena oportunidad de salir a flote de nuevo. - Ah! se me olvidaba laufeyson,En dwi te manda saludos,este año participara en la expo y esta ansioso por verte. - T´Challa sonreía al ver como loki apretó la mandíbula y su rostro se volvía sombrío – que tengan buen día.

Cuando Suri y T´Challa abandonaron la sala,loki se hundió en su asiento,tony lo miro preocupado. Hacia años que no sabían de él y no deseaban volver a tenerlo en sus vidas,pero era evidente que En dwi quería algo,pero el qué..

St- Loki estas.. - loki se levanto bruscamente de la silla y comenzó a caminar en círculos.  
L- Después de años.. ¿por qué ahora tony? Esto me da mala espina..

Thor tenia la tarde libre,a si que había decidido ir al centro y hacer algunas compras. Iba tan concentrado en su teléfono revisando la lista que no vio al hombre hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

¿?- Oh no sabe cuanto lo siento joven,¿está bien? Deja que le ayude a levantar. - extendiendo su mano para levantar a thor del suelo,provocando que thor casi cayese encima del desconocido.  
T- No.. no se preocupe – rio nervioso thor por la cercanía - la culpa fue mía por no estar atento mientras camino.  
¿?- Déjeme que lo invite a un café por compensar la caída,prometo no robarle mucho tiempo,seguro que un joven tan apuesto – dijo mientras acaricio el rostro de thor acercándose demasiado a su cuerpo – debe estar muy ocupado ¿cierto?  
T- Em.. yo.. lo siento pero.. no.. yo tengo que irme. - thor cogió sus bolsas y salio corriendo hacia la salida del centro comercial. Por suerte,antes de chocar con ese extraño hombre,había comprado todo lo necesario.

El Hombre miraba sonriente como thor huía del centro,saco su teléfono marcando esperando a que contestasen al otro lado de la linea.  
¿?- Vaya si te lo tenias cayado eh bribón.. sin duda es una lindura de niño,estoy deseando poder probarlo.  
O- Cumple tu promesa,destruye a loki y thor sera todo tuyo.  
¿?- Oh gran odin,por su puesto que cumpliré. Ese cuerpo tiene que ser mio,y loki sabrá que nadie escapa de mi.  
O- Grandmaster,es un placer hacer negocios contigo. - una vez la llamada termino,miro su teléfono viendo ese punto parpadeante en la pantalla,ese punto que indicaba a su próxima joya.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexo gratuito!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y después de tanto tiempo.. ACTUALICE!! espero disfruten de este capitulo obsceno (es un poco de sexo gratuito hasta llegar a la trama que se viene..) espero les guste,he estado con un bloqueo mental muy fuerte con mis historias y espero en serio guste este capitulo ^^ gracias por la paciencia!!

Loki llego un poco tarde a casa,estaba cansado y deseoso de ver a thor. Había estado bebiendo con stark un rato después de que t´challa hubiese nombrado a En dwi,ese hombre había sido un dolor de cabeza desde que lo conoció y lo ultimo que quería era volverlo a ver.

L- ¡Llegue! - grito para avisar a thor de su entrada,dejando la gabardina y el maletín en el perchero - ¿Thor? - camino por toda la casa en busca de su amado – thor estas..

T- Ah! ¡¡NO ENTRES!! - le corto mientras corriendo cerraba la puerta del dormitorio 

L- ¿Amor..? - estaba intrigado por saber que ocultaba thor.

T- No puedes entrar,es una sorpresa y aun no puedes verla.

L- Oh.. ahora estoy mas intrigado – se rio al escuchar la queja de thor.

T- Yo ya cene a si que puedes ir calentándote la cena,solo tardare cinco minutos en bajar.

L- Esta bien,esta bien.. no tardes mucho.

Loki calentó y sirvió la lasaña que thor le había guardado,descorcho la botella de vino que estaba en la encimera y se lleno una copa disfrutando del dulce sabor afrutado,estaba tan relajado saboreándolo que no noto la presencia de thor.

T- Mi señor,¿el vino es de su agrado? Lo escogí personalmente.. 

Loki casi se atraganta con el vino cuando vio a thor con ese pequeño uniforme de sirvienta,los tacones altos de aguja,las medias blancas por encima de la rodilla,la liga en su pierna izquierda,esa mini falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y ese diminuto delantal que escasamente cubría un poco su pecho atándolo en su cuello y dejando la espalda al descubierto. Su rostro sonrojado y su pose de chico tímido jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y su hermoso cabello recogido en un moñito dejando dos mechones sueltos 

L- Dios.. - loki ya podía sentir como su polla se endurecía de solo mirarlo,tan sumamente sexy y caliente. - ese traje.. dios thor..

T- ¿No le gusta mi uniforme señor? - pregunto thor con fingida inocencia,justo en ese instante sonó la campana del microondas – oh,ya esta la cena,siéntese por favor,yo le atenderé. 

Loki se quedo hipnotizado,devorando con la mirada a su hermoso niño,observando lo bien que caminaba con tacones y lo mucho que resaltaban su trasero. 

Thor coloco el plato en la mesa y fue a buscar los cubiertos al lavaplatos,inclinándose y exhibiendo su redondo y bien formado trasero a un loki que se moría por comérselo.   
Torpemente consiguió sentarse en la silla sin caerse ni dejar de mirar a thor,este se coloco al lado de loki dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y rellenándole la copa de vino,loki no pudo evitar acariciarle desde detrás de la rodilla y subiendo lentamente por su muslo.

T- ¿A.. algo mas que desee mi señor?

L- Si.. a ti – tiro de su mano y lo sentó sobre sus piernas acariciando sus muslos y su cadera,dejando besos por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja – oh mi amor,pienso follarte con esos hermosos tacones puestos.. hnmg! - gruño loki en su oído – acabas de despertar a la bestia.

Loki dejo que thor se levantase de sus piernas y comenzando a cenar,thor rellenaba su copa cuando “sin querer” derramo vino sobre el pantalón de loki.

L- ¿Pero qué? - loki alejo la silla de la mesa por instinto al sentir el frio vino colar por sus pantalones.

T- Oh mi señor no sabe cuanto lo siento,deja que lo limpie. - thor se arrodillo frente a loki,acaricio sus piernas delicadamente y comenzó a lamer por su ya abultado miembro – vaya,el vino a calado por el pantalón.. - con delicadeza deslizo la cremallera y saco el miembro de loki y comenzó a lamerlo con entusiasmo,sin despegar la vista de los ojos de loki.

L- Mnngh.. destrozaste uno de mis mejores pantalones. - enredo sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio mientras lo obligaba a bajar mas sobre su polla.- oh dios.. - suspiro al sentir la cálida boca de thor tragándolo por completo – sabes que tendré que castigarte ¿verdad?

Loki retiro su falo de la boca húmeda de thor y lo hizo levantar sujetándole aun del cabello,retiro la silla de la mesa y se sentó en ella colocando a thor tumbado en sus piernas.

L- Voy a darte una zotaina y así aprenderás a no ensuciar a tu amo.. - sin aviso alguno,loki dio su primer golpe en el trasero de thor,provocando que este gimiera tanto de dolor,como de placer.  
Loki masajeaba sus nalgas después de cada azote,intentando aliviar un poco el dolor,thor estaba desecho en las piernas de loki,nunca había pensado que el dolor pudiera ser tan placentero

L- ¿Aprendiste la lección? - dijo loki mientras le daba otro azote.

T- AH! s.. si mi.. mi señor

Loki disfrutaba del juego como nunca. Thor sintió como loki introducía su mano por debajo de la falda,acariciando sus mejillas enrojecidas,tan sumergido estaba en las caricias que no se acordó de la sorpresa que tenia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

L- ¿Esto.. esto es un tapón? - levanto la falda sin tapujos,separo sus nalgas viendo como el fino hilo del tanga sujetaba el tapón dentro de su hermoso agujero. - por todos los dioses..

Con un dedo empujo mas profundo el tapón,sintiendo como la polla de thor se retorcía en sus piernas y un suspiro quejumbroso escapa de sus labios.

L- Eres muy travieso.. ¿planeabas seducirme desde el principio? A caso.. tu objetivo siempre fue abrirte de piernas ante tu amo y señor – hablo siguiendo el juego mientras,apartando el fino tanga,comenzaba a jugar con el tapón. Lo extraía y lo volvía a hundir profundamente,sintiendo su polla endurecerse como nunca mientras thor se retorcía gimiendo en sus piernas. - ¡responde! - le grito mientras le dio un pequeño azote en sus ya rojas nalgas.

T- ¡SI! - grito thor impotente ante todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo – yo.. hum! Que.. quería complacer bien a mi señor. - hablaba rápido y perdido entre sus placenteros jadeos.

Sintió como loki se ponía rígido y su respiración pesada.

L- Arriba – le ordeno,haciendo que thor se incorporara inmediatamente. Miro el rostro de thor nublado por el placer y el deseo,su respiración acelerada y ese leve temblar en sus piernas y por su puesto,su excitación retenida por la fina tela del tango.

Loki arrastro a thor hasta empotrarlo contra la encimera de la cocina,devorando su boca con urgencia,acariciando sus muslos con rudeza,lo giro y levanto su falda,agachándose a la altura de su trasero. Saco el tapón y se deleito observando su agujero palpitando al sentirse vacío y tan abierto y dispuesto para él.

Hundió sus dedos viendo como eran tragados y apretados,con su otra mano agarro con firmeza la dureza de thor y la acaricio un par de veces antes de lamerlo e introducirlo en su boca,deleitándose con los gemidos de su amado niño.

T- A-aah lo.. loki!! humng.. - gemía desesperado,sintiendo como la cálida boca envolvía su falo y esos dedos expertos tocaban su punto dulce. - ¡¡OH LOKI!! - sus piernas apenas aguantaban su peso,estaba extasiado y sentía como su orgasmo se acercaba – loki por.. por favor yo.. ¡¡hmngh!! me voy a.. ¡dios! Loki loki ¡LOKI!

Exploto en un orgasmo intenso,gritando el nombre su amado como si fuera un mantra,descargando por completo su semilla en la boca de loki mientras este tragaba todo lo que le daba y seguía penetrándolo con sus dedos alargando su orgasmo. 

Se desplomo contra la encimera intentando regular su respiración,pero sabia que esto no había acabado aun,escucho la hebilla del cinturón abrirse con prisa y el sonido de una cremallera descender.

L- Oh cariño,no sabes lo encendido que me tienes. Pienso follarte hasta dejarte sin voz,hasta que olvides tu nombre.

Thor jadeo excitado,sintiendo como su miembro ya volvía a llenarse. Loki entro de una estocada,impaciente sin poder contenerse comenzó a mover sus caderas rápido y duro,sujetando las caderas de thor con fuerza y disfrutando del magnifico agujero que lo apretaba tan deliciosamente,embistió un par de veces mas y entonces salio de él,ganándose un gruñido de protesta por parte de thor.

L- A-aah.. tranquilo mi pequeño codicioso,¿tanto deseas que te joda que no puedes ni aguantar unos minutos sin mi polla dentro de ti? - le susurro al oído mientras volvía a penetrarlo fuerte y de una estocada y volviendo a salir – ¿tanto deseas que te llene?

T- ¡Si loki! ¡Por favor,no pares! - suplico intentando empujar su trasero sobre la polla de loki.

L- A a.. así no pequeño – alejándose del insinuante trasero de thor y dándole una nalgada – vamos a ponernos mas cómodos.

Giro a thor y lo alzo,thor enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de loki y sus brazos sobre su cuello,lo beso profundamente y comenzó a restregarse sobre loki.

T- Por favor mi señor,necesito tu polla en mi trasero,por favor..

L- ¡Hmng! - gruño loki y cargo a thor hasta el dormitorio,tirándolo sobre la cama con brusquedad y desnudándose con premura.

Una vez desnudo subió a la cama,situándose entre las piernas de thor. Acaricio sus piernas con dulzura,llevo sus labios al tobillo,dejando un suave beso y haciendo un recorrido de besos ascendiendo a su cadera,dio una lamida al ya despierto miembro de thor,y continuo ascendiendo hasta sus labios,devoro su boca con pasión y lo embistió de nuevo.

Sus movimientos eran fuertes,rudos pero profundos,thor arqueaba su espalda de placer,dejando sus ojos en blanco y balbuceando incoherencias,clavando sus uñas en la espalda de loki y alzando su cadera para profundizar aun mas las embestidas.

Loki no dejaba de penetrarlo con vehemencia,dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuello,jugando con uno de los pezones erectos de thor,pellizcando y frotándolo,deleitándose con sus gritos de placer. Dejo de lado los botones rosados,descendiendo su mano hasta la erección de thor y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que embestía.

L- E.. estoy cerca.. mi amor voy a.. - aumento el ritmo sintiendo como ambos iban a llegar al clímax.

T- Mnngh SI! Loki loki.. A-aah!! te amo te amo te amo – repetía una y otra vez – A-AAH LOKI!! 

L- Oh thor!! eres tan delicioso.. Mngah!! ¡¡SI!! - ambos llegaron al mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Thor yacía flojo y somnoliento,cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y su traje arrugado y sucio manchado con su semilla. Loki estaba maravillado con esa vista. Su hermoso y adorado niño,completamente rendido ante él,flojo,abierto y lleno de su gasto,sus ojos azules entrecerrados con un brillo de dulzura y sus labios rojos,hinchados y brillantes de sus apasionados besos,estaba hermoso.

L- Te amo tanto.. - junto sus frentes y mirándose a los ojos volvió a decirlo una vez mas – te amo – thor sonrió con dulzura y lo beso suavemente.

T- Yo también te amo loki,siempre te amare.

Cansados se acomodaron entre las sabanas y abrazados durmieron toda la noche.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad..

O- ¿Y bien? 

Gm- oh mi querido bjorn,todo esta meticulosamente planeado  
O- Perfecto.. - ambos sonreían con soberbia y malicia mientras brindaban. - lamentaras haberte metido conmigo laufeyson.


	11. Capitulo 11

Thor había salido a comprar al supermercado unos bombones que sabia que loki amaba, técnicamente estaban hechos con chocolate negro y licor a si que no eran dulces como tal, loki no era de postres muy dulces aun que thor los amaba. Estaba tranquilamente mirando cual de las dos variedades comprar cuando sintió que alguien se chocaba contra él.

Gm- Oh! Lo siento tanto... ¡pero vaya! mira que coincidencia. - grandmaster sonreía con fingida inocencia.  
T- Tú.. eres el de la otra vez en el centro comercial.  
Gm- Me siento alagado por que se acuerde de mi, tal vez.. le cause una buena impresión. ¿Esta vez si aceptara mi invitación para un café? - se inclino acercando su rostro al de thor mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabello colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. - vamos déjame compensarte por mi torpeza..  
T- Yo.. no creo que.. mi novio me espera y.. - estaba nervioso ante la cercanía y las confianzas que el hombre se tomaba con él.  
Gm- Tranquilo pajarito mío, soy nuevo en la ciudad y solo estoy buscando hacer amigos – sonrió mientras se alejaba para dejarle su espacio. - vamos, solo un café. Me siento tan solito en esta gran ciudad.. - dijo fingiendo tristeza colocando su brazo de forma dramática en su frente.  
T- Ah.. Bueno, pue.. puedo estar unos minutos.  
Gm- ¡Oh eres tan encantador! Vamos vamos, he visto una cafetería que tenia unos pastelitos deliciosos.

Después de pagar los bombones, thor fue arrastrado por En Dwi a una cafetería rustica donde servían pequeñas porciones de pasteles con el café, hablaron y hablaron por un buen rato hasta que el móvil de thor comenzó a sonar.

T- Oh no.. es mi novio, disculpe un momento. - thor se levanto de la mesa para contestar la llamada – Hola, lo siento se me hizo muy tarde..   
L- ¿Thor donde estas? Llegue a casa hace una hora, pensé que estarías aquí como habíamos quedado.  
T- Estoy en el centro comercial, no tardo nada en llegar a casa, lo siento mucho loki..  
L- Oh no no.. no te libraras tan fácil amor, vas a compensarme esto.. y se como lo harás. - thor se sonrojo nada mas oír la voz ronca y sexy de loki, esa voz que indicaba cosas perversas y dios, no podía negar que ahora mismo se estaba poniendo duro.  
T- Vo.. voy ya y.. - susurrando para que nadie lo escuchara – haré todo lo que quieras para compensarte mi amo.

En Dwi miraba fríamente a thor mientras conversaba por teléfono, sabia perfectamente quien lo había llamado, estaba ansioso por poner su plan en marcha, oh si.. le haría pagar a loki su traición, cambio rápidamente su expresión al ver que thor se giraba hacia la mesa.

T- Lo siento, pero he de irme.. se me hizo muy tarde y me esperan en casa.  
Gm- Tranquilo mi pajarito, se lo que es la felicidad de tener a alguien esperando en tu casa aunque.. hace tiempo que no lo vivo – bajo su rostro con dolor y pena.  
T- Vaya cuanto lo siento.. ah! Por cierto, tanto rato hablando y ni nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es thor odinson – sonrió alegremente mientras le daba la mano en saludo.  
Gm- Un placer – dijo cogiendo su mano y besándola – mi nombre es.. Erik, espero el destino nos vuelva a cruzar pronto.

Thor le dio una ultima sonrisa y se encamino hacia la salida de la cafetería y fue directo a por un taxi para llegar lo mas rápido a casa. Nunca sospecho que, después de ese día sus encuentros serian mas frecuentes.

Loki esperaba impaciente en casa, no quería asustar a thor con sus paranoias pero, no se sentía seguro si thor estaba solo por ahí sabiendo que odin seguía por la ciudad. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. 

L- Vaya.. al fin decidiste aparecer. - se acerco a thor dándole un ligero beso en los labios. - ¿Qué hacías en el supermercado?  
T- Fui por tus bombones favoritos – dijo poniéndose colorado por la vergüenza y loki solo pudo sonreír ante la ternura que reflejaba su rostro.  
L- Eres tan dulce y bueno.. - comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta estrujar las nalgas de thor, escuchando el pequeño gritito que escapo de sus labios. - pero, los bombones no van a compensar la espera..  
T- Lo..loki estoy sucio, al menos déjame ducharme.  
L- Hum.. me gusta esa idea, aun no hemos estrenado la bañera juntos..

Loki lo masturbaba en la bañera disfrutando de los dulces gemidos que thor dejaba escapar de su boca, estaba tan excitado y había pasado tanto tiempo ya desde que.. y si, su polla tembló ante su propio pensamiento.

L- Thor – este lo miro con sus ojos completamente nublados de placer. - ya se como vas a compensarme cariño..   
T- ¿Co.. como..? - loki sentó a thor en el banco de la bañera y se situó sobre su regazo, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de thor y rodeando su cuello.  
L- Vas a joderme thor – dijo moliendo sus caderas sobre la polla dura y sensible de thor, haciéndole gemir de placer. - vas a follarme tan duro pequeño, que mañana no podre caminar.

Loki lo beso con rudeza, lamiendo los labios de thor, pidiendo permiso para poder acceder a su boca, thor separo sus labios y sus lenguas se juntaron en un beso apasionado y frenético, thor aferro sus manos en las caderas de loki que no dejaban de restregarse sobre su polla, thor estaba perdido en el placer que eso le provocaba, pero también estaba perdido en que tenia que hacer ahora.. él nunca antes había follado a nadie y no quería decepcionar a loki, temía no satisfacerlo y que loki se aburriera de él. Loki noto la tensión en el cuerpo de thor, y sonrió en sus adentros al pensar que seria el primero de thor.

Guio la mano de thor hacia su entrada y le susurro despacio en el oído.

L- Frótalo despacio.. si.. así.. muy bien.. - thor apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de loki mientras seguía sus instrucciones – luego.. ves probando la resistencia, pulsa con cuidado hasta.. huumm.. hasta que puedas.. a-ah.. introducir un dedo.. oh dios.. lue.. luego solo es ir au.. aumentando la cantidad de dedos.

Thor siguió frotando lentamente, jugando como loki hacia con él, sentía el cuerpo de loki temblar bajo sus caricias, los jadeos de loki en su oído lo encendían aun más, thor probo a empujar su dedo contra el botón de loki notando como este decía,e introdujo su dedo despacio, disfrutando del gemido que dio loki, jugo por un rato mas con un dedo y luego introdujo un segundo, notando la resistencia de su anillo, disfrutando de los espasmos en el cuerpo de loki, abriendo sus dedos dentro para dilatarlo aun más, mientras con su otra mano comenzó a masturbar a loki y así poder distraerlo del dolor en su trasero, cuando ya pudo introducir uno mas loki estaba perdido en el placer, hacia muchos años que nadie lo follaba y thor estaba siendo tan dulce y paciente con él, besaba su cuello y lamia sus pezones, acariciaba sus costados y su polla mientras lo jodía con sus dedos, si seguía así no duraría mucho mas.

L- Thooor.. ya estoy listo.. por favor follame ya.. por favor..

Thor saco sus dedos uno a uno del interior de loki haciéndole temblar una vez mas de placer ,loki levanto sus caderas un poco y alineo la polla de thor con su agujero, sintió la cabeza como estiraba su anillo y se introducía poco a poco. Descendió con cuidado aunque su deseo era bajar lo mas rápido posible, pero a la vez quería disfrutarlo y hacerle disfrutar a thor.

Abrió sus ojos para mirar el rostro de thor, viendo su mirada perdida en el deseo y la lujuria, su rostro completamente rojo de placer y el calor de la bañera, su boca entre abierta jadeando entrecortado. Loki lo beso desesperado, cerrando sus manos sobre el cabello de thor descendiendo los últimos centímetros hasta estar completamente lleno.

T- Loki..- thor sollozaba de placer y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar  
L- Shh tranquilo pequeño – loki acaricio su rostro con amor - ¿te gusta esta sensación? ¿te gusta sentir tu polla dentro de mi?  
T- A-aah.. si si.. yo nunca..  
L- Hmmmng.. lo se mi niño – gruño loki – me encanta saber que soy el primero al que te follas.

Loki comenzó a rodar su caderas, disfrutando de la sensación y de ver como thor se desmoronaba, subió lentamente casi hasta sentir la cabeza en el borde y volvió a bajar, lo repitió varias veces ,uy lentamente hasta que el mismo sentía que era una tortura, aceleró el rito de sus caderas gimiendo ambos en voz alta, las manos de thor situadas en las caderas de loki le ayudaban a subir y bajar sobre su polla, estaba tan abrumado por el placer.. pero thor necesitaba más, con un fuerte empuje levanto a loki de su regazo y lo hizo girar hasta dejarlo en cuatro sobre el borde de la bañera y lo volvió a penetrar con mas fuerza, el cambio de postura fue sorpresivo, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la actitud ruda y dominante de thor sobre él, las embestidas eran mas profundas y fuertes, dándole justo en su punto dulce haciéndole gritar de placer.

L- ¡Oh si thor! Más fuerte, jódeme más duro – thor apretó el agarre sobre sus caderas y acelero el ritmo en sus embestidas, loki podía sentir que no duraría mucho más – oh thor.. thor estoy tan cerca.. ¡hmnng! es tan bueno..  
T- Loki.. loki.. ¡¡A-aah!! yo.. voy a.. ¡ahg! ¡Loki! - loki sintió como era llenado por la cálida semilla de thor, llevándolo al clímax segundos después. Thor se desplomaba sobre su espalda con la respiración acelerada, se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que thor salió de su interior y loki se giro para abrazarlo y sentarlo en su regazo.   
L- ¿Estas bien? - acaricio su rostro apartando su cabello para mirarlo a los ojos.  
T- Si, yo.. ¿lo hice bien? - pregunto tímidamente, haciendo sonreír a loki.  
L- Más que bien thor. - lo beso en los labios dulcemente. Quito el tapón para vaciar la bañera y cargo a thor hasta la cama, entre caricias y besos ambos secaron sus cuerpos y con una ultima mirada dejaron que el sueño los llevara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero estos tiempos no son buenos y el estrés y la ansiedad no me dejan inspiración para escribir.. pero ya tengo el siguiente capitulo empezado y espero terminarlo pronto. gracias a todos los que aun siguen esta historia. las actualizaciones son lentas, pero tranquilos que nunca dejare esta historia ^^

**Author's Note:**

> bueno,esta es mi primera historia.. no se si guste o no,pero estaba deseando leer una historia donde loki sea el mayor y thor un indefenso adolescente xD Hay pocos con esta temática y yo los adoro,a si que me dedique a intentar crear yo una historia. ojala les haya gustado^^ gracias por leerla!!


End file.
